NEW
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Estar con la persona que mas quieres puede traer el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sientes...o tal vez no oO. GOMEN por la tardanza CAP 7 ¡¡ARRIBA n0n! TAKOUJI LIME
1. UNAS CUANTAS COPAS

¡HI n0n! Ne este es mi primer Fic de Digimon n—n y surgió una mañana donde no pude ir a estudiar u-u porque me cerraron la puerta y ya no me dejaron entrar TT-TT así que tuve algo de tiempo libre n—n, claro además del reclamo de mis padres por no ir a estudiar ¬¬.

Pasemos a cosas importantes n—n, Digimon no me pertenece (TT-TT que desgracia), y de ser así esto seria un caos n-nUU.

Homo fóbicos no se que hacen aquí oÔ, este es un TakuyaxKouji, están advertidos Ne ¬¬.

CAPITULO UNO: UNAS CUANTAS COPAS:

Las luces multicolores, acompañadas por la estridente música que resonaba en todas partes, se incrustaban con fuerza en los oídos además de ver a tantas personas en un mismo lugar y con un mismo propósito…

…divertirse.

Personas bailando, hablando y tomando hasta embriagarse, todas ellas tenían una sonrisa un tanto juguetona; pero lo que resaltaba de aquella multitud era una joven rubia que se movía hábilmente al ritmo de la música.

Un cuerpo delgado, y su rostro delicado contrastaba con las pequeñas gotas de sudor que había en su frente, bailando animadamente junto con su compañero, alguien algo más robusto que ella.

Fue entonces que la música dejo de sonar para cambiar el tema, permitiéndole a la rubia buscar automáticamente con su mirada algo en particular entre las mesas cercanas, deteniendo su mirada en una especifica que la hizo embozar una gran sonrisa.

-¡MIRA AHÍ ESTÁN JP!- exclamo tan rápido como salía corriendo

-¡ESPERA ZOE!

Intento detenerla en vano, y con su mirada vio como esta ya se encontraba con sus amigos, sus siempre fieles amigos, que por primera vez hubiera deseado que no llegaran, pues así estaría solo con la rubia.

Suspiro algo resignado, sabia que ellos no faltarían ya que era el cumpleaños de Zoe, a la cual habían invitado a una discoteca mientras que los familiares de esta le hacían una fiesta sorpresa.

En realidad el plan había sido simple, la entretenían hasta que fueran las 1 o 2 de la noche y luego se irían.

-¡CHICOS QUE BUENO QUE VINIERON!

La mayoría de los presentes con sus 18 años solo vieron como la rubia se les lanzaba encima, para abrazarlos.

Y como resultado dos jóvenes intentaban ganar un poco de espacio entre el sofocante abrazo del cual eran victimas, mientras que un tercero sonreía divertido al ver la peculiar escena, escuchando como Zoe les repetía una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba de que la acompañaran en su cumpleaños.

-Zoe podrías soltarnos es que necesitamos volver a respirar

-Disculpa Takuya n-nUU

No se avergonzó por su comportamiento, estaba acostumbrada a tratarlos así, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver a la persona que estaba al lado del moreno.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy Takuya, Kouji y Kouchi- dijo regalándoles una amplia sonrisa.

-No hay problema Zoe, ya sabes para que son los amigos- respondió Takuya de la misma manera.

-Vengan vamos a tomar algo- insistió Zoe jalándolos hacia dicho lugar.

Hablando de todo y nada, teniendo las manos de Kouji y Takuya entre las suyas, siendo imposible comprender lo que decía pues la alta música lo impedía.

Zoe estaba tan solo un poco mas adelante, por lo que el moreno y el peliazul se llevaban a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, y de vez chocando contra ellos mismo, debido a lo difícil de caminar en esa situación.

-No sabia que le vendían licor a un menor de edad-

Cansado de ser llevado a arrastras, Kouji hablo con la usual monotonía, haciendo que la rubia los soltara, parando de repente para girar y verlo.

-Corrección, exactamente a las 2:05 de la noche cumpliré los 18-

-Y para eso falta dos horas- rectifico Kouchi, provocando un puchero por parte de la antigua guerrera del viento.

-Oh vamos no seas así Kouji

Se quejo Zoe rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este, acercándose hasta quedar a escasos cm., poniendo una cara triste para intentar convencerlo, estando el delgado cuerpo femenino en contra de Kouji, demasiado cerca para el gusto de algunos.

-humj

Al escuchar una tos fingida hizo que los presentes girara para ver de quien se trataba, pero ni aun así la rubia soltó a cierto peliazul que ahora era victima de una mortífera mirada, sin embargo eso no logro inmutarlo.

-¿JP donde estabas?- pregunto Kouchi

No hubo respuesta, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en la peculiar pareja, logrando que Zoe desviara su atención de JP para ver a Kouji que ahora también la observaba, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

Y el mas encantador tono escarlata adorno las mejillas de ella, algo que no fue notado por Kouji puesto que no le había importado el poco espacio que los separaba justo cuando Zoe giro para verlo.

En consecuencia de este acto, JP se alarmo y su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, nervioso de que los pocos centímetros se rompieran, Kouchi se mantenía tranquilo sin darle mayor importancia a lo sucedido, mientras que cierto joven de cabello castaño alzo inquisitivamente una ceja, algo incomodo por lo que sucedía.

-Venga chicos que vinimos a divertirnos- intervino Kouchi

Parecía que de un momento a otro habían dejado de escuchar la música, como si solo existieran ellos, y lo único que los hizo volver a la realidad fueron las palabras del hermano de Kouji.

Así que con su siempre amable sonrisa Kouchi hizo un ademán con la mano hacia la barra de bebidas, permitiéndole a su hermano separarse de la rubia, la cual se rió un poco nerviosa y luego arrastro a JP y Kouchi, perdiéndose entre las personas.

Una reacción curiosa eso de dejarlos votados, por lo que el ojiazul suspiro, realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas; dio unos pasos adelante, buscando con su mirada a los demás.

Más hubo algo que lo detuvo, un inusual silencio y la sensación de tener a alguien observarlo, así que giro con lentitud para ver de qué se trataba, encontrando a Takuya con una mirada ilegible en sus profundos ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Kouji acercándose nuevamente.

La pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, no se había dado cuenta que aun observaba a su compañero, por lo que desvió su mirada algo molesto y respondió un simple…

-Nada

Dudo un momento de aquellas palabras pues el moreno se encontraba con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, una mirada molesta que estaba fija en algún punto de la discoteca; por lo que sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya veo…-divago divertido- Lo que pasa es que estas celoso

Fue imposible evitar que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro debido a las imprudentes palabras del joven Minamoto.

-¡NO TENGO PORQUE ESTAR CELOSO DE TI!- exclamo totalmente avergonzado- ¡NI QUE ME GUSTARAS!

Aquello solo hizo que Kouji parpadeara varias veces como tratando de asimilar la información recibida dándole una apariencia un tanto mas inocente.

-Yo estaba hablando de Zoe

Ahora si que se lo tragara la tierra debido a la horrible mala interpretación, así que giro su rostro nuevamente tratando de evitar los analíticos ojos azules.

-Ya lo sabia

Respondió algo avergonzado de su comportamiento, y aun más porque sabía que Kouji lo observaba buscando alguna respuesta.

Prefirió no decir nada, cualquier cosas que digiera iba y seria usada en su contra, así era él, siempre decía lo que no tenia cuando se sentía presionado.

-¿Que miran?-

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la seria voz de a Kouji, por lo que lo observo, encontrando los ojos fulminantes de este, aquella helada mirada que podría matar con solo verla, o maravillarse con su esplendor, estaba fija en las personas cercanas.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- soltó con brusquedad mientras tomaba el brazo de Takuya, y se perdían de las miradas indiscretas, propiciadas por el peculiar escándalo, cortesía del moreno.

Mientras que Takuya trataba de pensar con claridad sin ahogarse de vergüenza, se dejaba guiar al lugar donde sus compañeros se encontraban, estando el peliazul un poco mas adelante sin soltarlo, siendo imposible para él ver la leve sonrisa de los finos labios de este.

-¡TAKUYA, KOUJI POR AQUÍ!

Grito la rubia tratando que su voz se escuchara entre la música, agitando su mano al pararse de la mesa en la cual estaban los otros dos, haciendo que estos sonrieran algo apenados por las exageradas señales que hacia.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?-

Pregunto JP una vez que estos se hubieron sentado, haciendo que Kouji se encogiera de hombros.

-Nada importante- respondió con simplicidad y monotonía.

-Tú nunca cambias Kouji- sonrió Zoe- ¿Dime ya decidiste a que Universidad iras?

Durante unos segundos estuvo en silencio, tratando de pensar mejor la pregunta, distrayéndose al jugar con su bebida, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-No

-Zoe vinimos a divertirnos no a pensar en el estudio- replico JP a lo que esta rió algo apenada

-La tesis para entrar a la universidad que quiere Kouji esta en chino- dijo divertido Kouchi

Los demás rieron ante las palabras de este, mas su hermano se mantenía inexpresivo, quizás algo pensativo, como si estuviera ausente.

-¡Bueno que les parece si bailamos!

La siempre animada y alegre propuesta de Zoe no espero respuesta, pues jalo a Kouchi y JP hacia la pista.

Takuya observo divertido para ponerse lentamente de pie, sonriendo despreocupadamente para ver al peliazul que no se había movido ni un cm.,

-Kouj…

Ni siquiera termino de hablar, parecía que su mente dejo de funcionar en cuanto vio a Kouji lamer gentilmente una gota que caía por un lado del baso. Su lengua saliendo de su boca, recorriendo sensualmente por un lado del baso hacia la parte de arriba para eventualmente llevar esa gota a su garganta.

Y por un momento fugas no pudo evitar preguntarse a que sabrían sus labios, o imaginar el contacto con esa pálida piel.

Contuvo un pequeño suspiro sin dejar de mirarlo, cosa que fue notada y los ojos azules recayeron sobre él.

-He…-dijo Takuya intentando pronunciar algo coherente- Ya vengo

Tan rápido como esto fue dicho salio hacia el baño, dejando a Kouji solo, observando como su compañero se perdía entre las personas.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Se pregunto mentalmente, para luego suspirar algo cansado y centrar su atención en el peculiar y divertido espectáculo que formaban la rubia y los otros dos.

Aunque su hermano parecía algo avergonzado, Zoe y JP se movía con destreza, atrayendo la atención del público en general.

Suspiro, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la voz exageradamente alta que lo llamaba.

-¡¡KOUJI VEN!!- dijo Zoe haciendo ademanes con sus manos en la mitad de la pista de baile.

-¬¬UU

Definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche.

Por su parte Takuya que se fue al baño comenzaba a echarse agua fría en el rostro, intentado bajar el fiero rubor de sus mejillas.

"Vamos Takuya cálmate"

Se repetía una y otra vez, viendo en el espejo su reflejo ahora mojado, con pequeñas gotas de agua en su cabello castaño.

Tenia que calcular fríamente la situación, es decir no podía pensar de esa forma en especial el objeto de sus pensamientos se llamaba Kouji Minamoto, frió, solitario, se molesta con facilidad, totalmente atrayente, y sumamente tentador.

Sus mejillas de nuevo ganaron color y sus ojos cerraron fuertemente intentado reprimir esos pensamientos, por lo que tomo agua entre sus manos para echársela en la cara.

Cuando hubo terminado con eso, su mirada se perdió en algún punto del lavamanos, para luego ver un reloj que había en la pared.

-12:50

Murmuro bajando su cabeza, definitivamente iba a ser una muy larga noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

2:30 AM

-No veo nada

-Tranquilízate Zoe debe haber un interruptor en algún lado

El resto de la noche había transcurrido relativamente tranquila, claro si se puede llamar tranquilidad ser el centro de atención de toda una discoteca, entonces si, habían pasado una noche muy tranquila.

Pero por insistencia de sus compañeros Zoe se vio obligada a regresar a su casa, diciendo cosas como que ya era muy tarde.

Claro que la acompañaron hasta su casa, era peligroso para una joven andar sola por la calle a esas horas de la noche.

-Creo que lo encontré

Dijo Kouchi palpando torpemente la pared, en busca de su objetivo, pues todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un fuerte destello producto del flash de una cámara que los cegó, dejándolos a todos viendo hermosas estrellitas por un momento, incapaces de moverse estando parados cerca de la puerta aun aturdidos por la repentina luz.

Una torta fue puesta muy cerca del rostro de Zoe para el desconcierto de esta que aun intentaba comprender lo que ocurría, mientras que los demás observaban a varios de los parientes de la rubia, sus padres, algunos primos (as) y demás, realmente no conocían muy bien a los parientes de esta.

-Pero no se queden hay parados pasen, pasen

Les insistió la madre de Zoe, jalándolos al centro de la sala, para que congeniaran con las demás personas que les sonreían con amabilidad.

-¿Quién celebra los cumpleaños a las 2:30 de la mañana?- murmuro Takuya.

-La familia de Zoe- respondió Kouji

Peculiar, pero no extraño, exactamente a esa hora hace 18 años nació Zoe, y sus padres tenían siempre la costumbre de celebrar a esa hora.

Mas la pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida al ver como la rubia comenzaba a gritar de alegría, mientras abrazaba a todo aquel que se encontrara cerca.

Sin olvidar de las primas que eran igual que ella, y que no tardaron en adoptar esta actitud; además de un viejito que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Tú eres el novio de mi nieta?

-¬¬UU señor esa es un planta- dijo Takuya

El anciano ahora evidentemente algo ebrio, le estaba hablando a una matera mientras se tambaleaba un poco, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Ha que lindo!

La fuerte exclamación les hizo ver como una joven abrazaba a Kouchi como si fuera algún peluche.

-¬¬UU

Prefirieron no comentar al respecto, a pesar de que el hermano de Kouji intentaban que lo soltaran, sin poder evitar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas en cuanto varias jóvenes lo fueron rodeando diciendo lo lindo y encantador que era.

"esta será un MUY, MUY larga noche"

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

3:30 AM

Kouji prefirió estar alejado, lo suficiente como para que no lo molestaran, mantenerse entre tantas personas no era de su agrado, pero lo hacia por su amiga, sabia que para ella era importante que la acompañara.

Suspiro mientras veía a los presentes hablar, reír con ánimo y entusiasmo, algo que no él podía hacer, no era su estilo, le parecía mejor quedarse ahí sentado, lo mas lejos posible.

Distraídamente poso su mirada en Takuya, él estaba hablando con algunas de las amigas de Zoe, y así se quedo, viéndolo detenidamente apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

El moreno había cambiado, estaba igual de alto que el, pero a pesar de los años seguía teniendo esa expresión juguetona y alegre, con un cierto tono inocente que era perfecto, el cabello castaño ya sin la gorra provocaba que pequeños mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

Sonrió levemente, definitivamente Takuya seguía siendo el mismo, igual de optimista y alegre, tal vez por eso…

-¿Muchacho ya probaste esto?

La pregunta formulada por el abuelo de Zoe lo cogió desprevenido, interrumpiendo con brusquedad sus pensamientos, y no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de girarse para responder, pues inmediatamente el hombre mayor le ofreció un baso lleno de licor.

Kouji lo observo con cierta duda, mas antes de poder decir algo, este le sonrió y le hizo beber el contenido.

Sintió su garganta quemarle a causa del licor, demasiado fuerte y amargo, quien sabe que tipo de licor contenía, parecía una mezcla, pero fue suficiente como para que el cuarto comenzara a darle vueltas.

-¡Abuelo déjalo tranquilo!- exclamo Zoe haciéndolo a un lado para inclinarse y ver al peliazul- ¿Kouji?

Llamo al verlo algo aturdido, logrando que este alzara su mirada un poco para verla, aunque en realidad no podía enfocarla con claridad.

-Yo…ya vengo

Sin decir nada mas se paro, ese fue su error, pues lo hizo tan rápido que por un momento sintió como si se fuera a caer.

-¿Kouji?

Volvió a llamar Zoe al ver como este se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, por lo que se coloco a su lado para intentar verlo mejor.

-¿Te sientes bien?

No hubo respuesta, pues las palabras formuladas le sonaban lejanas, además no entendió lo que decía.

Por ello se limito a caminar con algo de torpeza hacia el interior de la casa, alejándose de la música y el bullicio; de no ser por la mirada algo perdida que poseían sus profundos ojos azules, no se podría adivinar su estado, pues Kouji se mostraba igual que siempre, lo tendría que ver fijamente para conocer su estado desorientado.

-Hip…que..joven tan..hip callado

Al escuchar la voz detrás suyo Zoe cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los puños, cualquiera que no la conociera irremediablemente se asustaría, y no era para más ya que la rubia estaba enojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste abuelo?

Murmuro entre dientes, mostrando un aura de color rojiza a su alrededor, tomando por el cuello de la camiseta a su ahora ebrio pariente.

Insitito de supervivencia o lo que fuera, hizo que Takuya se estremeciera ante el inminente peligro cerca, viendo como Zoe casi ahorca a su abuelo.

Pero había algo, algo faltaba...

"¿Dónde esta Kouji?"

Dio un rápido pero detallado vistazo de toda la sala en busca de su amigo, hasta que lo encontró, caminando para perderse en un pasillo.

-¿Takuya me estas escuchando?

-¿He?

La pregunta formulada por una de las amigas de Zoe le hizo verla directamente, pues se había olvidado por completo de ella en el momento en que vio al peliazul alejarse.

-No me estas prestando atención- se quejo haciendo un puchero

-n-nUU lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si tenias novia

"¿Novia?"

Parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta, pasando por alto el leve rubor que ahora las mejillas de la joven que estaba a su lado.

"Kouji"

El hombre de Minamoto en su mente le hizo olvidar lo que le decían para buscarlo de nuevo con su mirada, pero esta vez no encontró nada.

-¡Takuya!

-¿He?-

La joven suspiro ante la falta de atención pero antes de reprocharle, fue interrumpida por las apresuradas palabras de este.

-Sabes tengo algo que hacer

Ni siquiera espero que ella digiera algo, simplemente salio en busca de su amigo, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, pero casi no veía a Kouji y cuando lo hacia, él se encontraba demasiado pensativo, quizás un poco cansado.

Tomo el mismo rumbo que Kouji, volteando por una esquina, la casa de Zoe no era muy grande pero si espaciosa, por ello camino un poco hasta ver la delgada figura de ojiazul.

Se acerco con tranquilidad, viendo como Kouji se encontraba en un pequeño balcón, donde tenía sus brazos apoyados contra el barandal, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello.

Al parecer no había notado su presencia pues no se movió ni un cm., algo curioso si se tenía en cuenta lo perceptivo que era, pero prefirió no prestarle tanta atención.

-Siempre te gusta estar solo-dijo Takuya

Lo único que obtuvo fue una leve sonrisa al acercarse al balcón, mas los ojos azules aun estaban puestos en la peculiar forma de las estrellas.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto curioso

Kouji negó con la cabeza, dejando de apoyarse, ya dispuesto a irse, pero ahora no podía moverse tan libremente, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pidiéndole a gritos por un descanso, así que tropezó, y hubiera caído de no ser por el moreno que lo atrapo.

-bû hão yì si (perdón)

-Nani?

Obviamente Takuya no entendió las palabras de Kouji, solo lo sostuvo con fuerza, impidiendo que se cayera.

-No sabia que hablabas chino-

Una mezcla de curiosidad con su siempre alegre tono, hizo que su compañero volviera a sonreír, una sonrisa que fue compartida por Takuya, más al darse cuenta del inusual silencio que se formo entre los dos comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas, viendo cualquier cosa que no fuera esos ojos azules, por lo que Kouji ladeo la cabeza algo curioso por el nerviosismo de su compañero.

Mas hubo algo que lo hizo reaccionar, Kouji aun no separaba, estaba apoyado contra su cuerpo, así que lo observo, tenia la mirada perdida, su circunstancia no paso desapercibida por el moreno, y ya comprendiendo que le ocurría suspiro algo ¿desilusionado?

Solo lo ayudo a afianzarme mejor, rodeando la delgada cintura de Minamoto, un acto que le produjo un encantador tono escarlata.

-Sabes…

Dijo Kouji moviendo sus manos para colocarlas alrededor del cuello de Takuya, quizás para mantener el equilibrio, pero esto basto para inquietar a su compañero.

-…estoy muy cansado

-¿Por qué?

Palabras articuladas con dificultad, pero dichas propiamente, intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo en cuanto Kouji apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que las manos de este lo jalaban otro poco, sintiendo un muy agradable calor, producto del cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, a penas rozándose, algo muy tentador.

Más no hubo respuesta, solo se quedaron así por algunos segundos, parecía que Takuya no iba a reaccionar, dejándose llevar por el embriagante aroma de Kouji, eso era suficiente como para que su noción del tiempo se perdiera.

Fue la brisa del balcón la que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacia, así que hablo.

-Mejor te llevo a una de las habitaciones, así podrás descansar mejor.

La propuesta hizo que Kouji alzara su rostro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, por lo que intento alejarse un poco, pues estaban demasiado cerca, un pequeño descuido y…

-Wo Ai Ni

Esta vez ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar, se había perdido en la profunda mirada de su compañero, viendo como los pocos cm. se iban reduciendo.

Dejando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, rozando tentativamente sus labios, acariciándose pero sin llegarse a tocar.

-Yo…mejor…

Takuya intentaba inútilmente pensar con claridad, algo difícil teniendo entre sus brazos a Kouji mientras que sus labios jugaban sin besarse, simplemente rozándose queriendo ir mas halla pero no se atrevían.

Y con algo de timidez cerro los ojos para cortar el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, posando gentilmente sus labios contra de los de Kouji aplicando muy poca presión.

El chico de ojos azules separó levemente sus labios para dejar salir un leve suspiro, cosa que pareció encantarle a Takuya, pues ansió mas el cuerpo que estaba contra el suyo, reduciendo cualquier espacio posible entre los dos.

Ambos olvidaron cualquier pensamiento, solo se dejaron llevar, mientras sus labios se probaban.

Para Minamoto fue imposible retener un pequeño estremecimiento, en cuanto una húmeda intrusa comenzó a lamer y recorrer sus labios, delineándolos perfectamente, pidiendo permiso sin hablar para ingresar al interior de su boca.

Basto un pequeño descuido para que Takuya deslizara su lengua dentro de las profundidades de la boca de Kouji. Provocativamente su lengua se introducía cada vez más, en busca de la otra hasta que se encontraron, jugando, explorando, lamiendo, simplemente queriendo descubrir el sabor del otro.

Las manos que descansaban alrededor de su cuello se posaron en su nuca, acercándolo mas para profundizar el beso, provocando el leve suspiro por parte de Takuya al sentir como su cabello era acariciado.

Su respuesta fue colocar una de sus manos en la cadera de Kouji, mientras que la otra se posaba en su espalda, reclamando sentir mas el calor de sus cuerpos, aun mientras se besaba, dejando escapar un muy leve 'mmm' en cuanto sus piernas se colocaron entre las de Kouji, estaban demasiado cerca, pero eso solo lo hacia mas interesante.

Irremediablemente se tuvieron que separar, los ojos cerrados, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos daban paso a las respiraciones irregulares, aceleradas y aun tan cercanas, que hacia que sus labios se rozaran.

Takuya abrió los ojos, analizando a su compañero en cual también lo miraba; las mejillas con un muy llamativo tono carmesí que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida piel, pero lo más tentador era ver sus labios, húmedos y sonrojados que pedían a gritos por un beso.

Aunque él debía estar en la misma situación, sentía el calor en su rostro, y los labios ardiendo de deseo, además de la agradable sensación de tener tan cerca de Kouji.

No lo pensó, ni siquiera intento detenerse, solo se inclino un poco para volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera más calmada, pero igual de necesaria como lo era respirar, capturando sus labios con gentileza, parecía que besar a Minamoto generaba una adicción, una muy dulce y provocativa droga.

Se abrazaban con fuerza, como temiendo que alguno se fuera, quizás temiendo algo mas.

_**CRAKC **_

Basto ese pequeño sonido para darse cuenta de lo que hacia, por lo que Takuya soltó a Kouji que hubiera caído al suelo de no se porque se sostuvo de la pared.

-Disculpe señora- le escucho al abuelo de Zoe que se había tropezado con un asiento, y ahora le hacia una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

-¬¬UUU

Por un momento el estado de ebriedad del anciano distrajo al moreno, mas al ver como Kouchi se acercaba volvió a la realidad.

-Kouji te estaba buscando- dijo- Zoe me contó lo que paso, ¿te sientes bien?

El mencionado observaba con detenimiento a su hermano, mas no hablaba, así que Kouchi se acerco para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No es necesario pero gracias Takuya-

No insisto mas, solo vio como ambos peliazules se marchaba, donde Kouji había colocado su mano alrededor del cuello de su hermano, caminando con algo de torpeza.

Luego de algunos segundos no pudo verlos mas, se había quedado solo en el pasillo.

-No abuela hoy no quiero ir a estudiar

-¬¬UU

Bueno relativamente solo, pues el abuelo de Zoe se encontraba dormido en el suelo; sin prestarle mayor atención giro hacia el balcón.

Centrando toda su atención en las estrellas, queriendo despejar su mente, saber que ocurrió.

Es decir, besar a Kouji Minamoto no es algo usual, lo que si sabia es que le gustaría volver a hacerlo, tal vez probar un poco más.

Sonrió ante esto, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el viento jugara con su cabello, ya tomando una decisión.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta, me gusta mucho

Murmuro algo avergonzado, pero estaba conciente que su atracción por el joven Minamoto no era reciente, solo que intento ignorarla.

Ya tenia la respuesta, pero ¿y ahora que hacia con ella?, ni de chiste iría corriendo a contarle a Kouji; vamos el chico estaba medio inconsciente, y seguramente no sabia que hacia.

-Seguramente no sabia a quien besaba

Palabras simples dichas en voz baja delataban cierto tono nostálgico, mas recobro rápido la compostura, no podía rendirse antes haber pelado.

Muy bien ese iba a ser el plan, conquistar a Kouji.

CONTINUARA:

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz -.-, Ne -.0…. O.O, n-nUU Gomen, ya saben escuela falta de sueño escritora muy cansada TT-TT

Este Fic lo tenia desde hacer mucho guardado en mi computador n-nUU, y no me había atrevido a subirlo u-u, eso y porque no lo había terminado n-nUU, además de que no me quedo como hubiera deseado u-u.

No sean malitas (os) y me dicen como me quedo TT-TT, ¿valió la pena publicarlo oO? ¿Tan malo que ahora me odian TT-TT?

Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir u-u, amenazas de muerte TT-TT, reclamos o.Ô, quejas o-o, correcciones n-nUU o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer o me escriben por E-mail, el cual lo pueden encontrar en mi Profile u-u, (condenado Fanfiction no deja ponerlo ¬¬), me pueden escribir a cualquiera de las dos direcciones n-n Ne

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n


	2. SABER SI TIENE NOVIA

¡¡HELLO n0n!! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, realmente no sabia como continuar el Fic u-u, mi inspiración murió TT-TT así que ya veremos como esta este capitulo n-nUU.

Digimon no me pertenece u-u bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla, bla, y bueno ya saben el resto n—n

¿Homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oO?, este es un Takouji n---n, están advertidos Ne �

CAPITULO DOS: SABER SI TIENE NOVIA

De acuerdo, para ganarse el cariño de Kouji tenia que averigua ciertas cosas, pequeños detalles que le ayudaran a determinar si acaso le molestaba, bueno….tener novio.

Takuya se sonrojo ante ese simple pensamiento, pero siguió viendo su cuaderno, donde ya había comenzado a hacer garabatos.

Lo primero que debía hacer, era averiguar si por el momento a Kouji le interesaba alguien, el problema era como averiguarlo, no podía llegar a preguntarle así como así, eso haría que Minamoto sospechara.

Y la idea de preguntarle a sus amigos tampoco era muy convincente; Kouji no era del tipo de personas que cuentan mucho sobre su vida, así que Zoe, JP, y Tommy quedaban afuera, solo le quedaba Kouchi, pero el hecho de este fuera el hermano, lo dejaba descartado. Aunque si quizás usaba las palabras adecuadas, podría averiguar algo útil.

Bien era eso o ponerse a espiar a Kouji, así que opto mejor por preguntarle a Kouchi.

Se fue un poco hacia atrás, logrando que el asiento en el que estaba se apoyara en las patas traseras, para alcanzar el teléfono.

Levanto el auricular, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a marca se detuvo, estaba dudando, vamos llamar a Kouchi para preguntarle sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano no era algo muy normal, ni tampoco discreto.

Colgó, y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio, escondiendo su rostro entre estos, jamás se imagino haciendo esto.

No es no valiera la pena, pero tanto tiempo negando lo que sentía, para que en unos cuantos segundos todo se descubriera, unos pocos segundos en los cuales tuvo a su merced la boca de Kouji, acariciar sus labios, teniendo tan cerca su cuerpo del suyo.

-Tengo que dejar de hacer eso

Murmuro ocultando con más insistencia su rostro sonrojado, estar pensando tanto en Kouji no podía ser sano.

Takuya se levanto de golpe de su asiento, tenia que tomar algo de aire fresco, todo esto era nuevo, esas sensaciones, tan molestas pero de alguna forma tan placenteras llegaban a confundirlo.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

3:40 PM

Tomo el tren a Shibuya, por simple distracción, viendo a través de la ventana los altos edificios; hasta llegar a su destino.

Camino sin ningún rumbo fijo por las calles, pensativo, pasando por alto a las jóvenes que lo miraban sonrojadas, y algo desilusionadas de que el atractivo moreno no les prestara atención.

Takuya no sabia donde ir, Zoe seguramente debía estar cansada por la fiesta del día anterior, al igual que JP, y la idea de ir donde Tommy, tampoco era muy alentadora, es decir, su pequeño amigo lo conocía demasiado bien, y la sola idea de decirle lo que le ocurría no era muy cómoda.

Ya se imaginaba contándole "sabes Tommy últimamente me gusta Kouji" primero se moría de vergüenza antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, no es que le importara que todo el mundo lo supiera, todo el mundo menos Kouji claro esta, sino que se le trababa la lengua cuando intentaba hablar de eso.

Suspiro pesadamente, y alzo la mirada para ver donde lo habían traído sus pies, después de haber estado caminando durante 1 hora.

-¿El colegio?

Hacia exactamente dos meses que habían terminado las clases, sin embargo los alumnos de último año se encontraban paseándose de un lado a otro, seguramente reclamando los papeles necesarios para ingresar a una universidad.

Y pensándolo mejor él aun no los había reclamado, Takuya encogió desinteresadamente los hombros y camino hacia el edificio. Habían varias personas hablando, viejos amigos que se encontraban y reían.

Saludo a algunos, no deseaba entretenerse demasiado, así que subió unas escaleras hacia las oficinas.

-¡Enserio! No puedo creer que seas la novia de Minamoto

Justamente en ese preciso momento todas sus funciones mentales se detuvieron, y giro tan rápido el cuello que le dolió, se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras para ver al grupo de jóvenes que estaban un poco mas abajo, y venían subiendo en la misma dirección que él.

Lentamente las examino, podrían estar hablando de cualquier otro Minamoto, Kouji no era el único.

-Kouji Minamoto, en verdad es lindo, pero demasiado reservado para mi gusto.

-Bueno a mi me gusta así-

-Lastima pues ahora es mío

De acuerdo si estaban hablando de Kouji, y las tres jóvenes que pasaron a un lado suyo, ni siquiera lo notaron, iban riendo y charlando estrepitosamente.

Pero Takuya observo a una en particular, una castaña, que decía ser la novia del peliazul; frunció el ceño, al oírla reír tan ruidosamente; no sabia que le había visto Kouji en primer lugar, no era tan bonita, típica niña rica, que lo único que hace es lucir todo lo que tiene con prepotencia; sus otras escandalosas amigas no le importaron, así que solo siguió su camino.

Cuando finalmente llego a la oficina, ellas ya estaban ahí, así que se acerco de mala gana a la secretaria y le pidió las cosas necesarias.

-¿Y cuanto llevan juntos?

-mmmhhhh 1 mes- respondió con arrogancia

¡¡¿¿UN MES??!! ¿Cómo es que Kouji no le había dicho?, bueno sabia que él no tenia la obligación, pero aun así…

Negó suavemente la cabeza intentando desaparecer sus pensamientos, sabia que le incomodaría que Kouji tuviera novia, pero comprendería, sin embargo esa joven no le gustaba, hablaba del peliazul como su fuera un trofeo, alardeaba, y recalcaba su relación con Minamoto, con esa vocecita chillona de niña mimada.

-Sus papeles estarán listos el lunes joven Kambara- dijo la secretaria.

-¿He?...si gracias

Antes de irse Takuya dio un rápido vistazo a la "novia" de Kouji, y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, en el escritorio que había a un lado donde ella estaba sentada, había un tintero, el cual amenazaba con caerse si se hacían algún movimiento brusco.

Sonrió con malicia, y tomando una pequeña piedrita de una matera dio un golpecito certero.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAA MI FALDA NUEVA!!!!

Y sin nada más que hacer salio de la oficina, con una muy extraña satisfacción, y una parte de su interior quería sentirse culpable, pero no.

No podía evitar sentirse mal, no por esa mocosa, al menos ella tenía al peliazul, cosa que ya le era inalcanzable.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos, pues de repente se sintió cansado; sin embargo algo que se tenia que tener en cuenta es que nunca se debe bajar las escaleras con los ojos cerrados.

_**CCCRRRRRRASSSSSSSHHHHH**_

_**PPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

Pero Takuya se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde, ahora estaba en el suelo, todo mojado gracias a que había tumbado tres baldes llenos de agua, seguramente la que utilizarían para limpiar el suelo si el moreno no las hubiera vertido.

"Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba" pensó enfadado, retirando un balde de su cabeza, se quejo un poco al ponerse de pie, valla que la caída le había dolido.

-¿Takuya?

Mecánicamente giro al oír su nombre, viendo con cierta sorpresa a la persona que estaba detrás.

-¿Kouji?- dijo dándole un rápido vistazo- Te ves…

-¿Cansado?- interrumpió el peliazul.

-Si

-Tu estas…mojado- agrego Kouji a lo que Takuya le sonrió algo apenado, pues por su torpeza había quedado así.

Después de lo de anoche no esperaba ver a Kouji por un largo tiempo, y es que se le veía somnoliento, algo aburrido quizás, y lo mas seguro es que tuviera un horrible dolor de cabeza, pues cada vez que escuchaban un ruido, Kouji fruncía el ceño y con una mano se tocaba la cabeza, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que le pasara al lado hablando mas alto de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Takuya quitándose otro balde, el cual estaba en su pie

-Averiguando algunas cosas- dijo Kouji sencillamente

A Takuya no le basto la respuesta de su amigo, tenia la ligera impresión de que había venido por esa joven castaña; mas solo se limito a seguir a Kouji una vez que este comenzó a caminar con el largo pasillo.

-Sabes me encontré a tu novia- dijo Takuya tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Cuál….- Kouji pareció comprender y cerro los ojos, negando suavemente con la cabeza- Pensé que ya había dejado de hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada, no le hagas caso- dijo Kouji guardando unos papeles en su mochila

-Pero es tu novia ¿no?

-No-

-¿Y tienes novia?- dudo un momento en preguntar, pero Kouji estaba tan distraído revisando unos papeles y guardándolos en un fólder que no se percato del nerviosismo de su voz.

-No

Inevitablemente sonrió, cosa de la cual no se percato Minamoto. Luego le sacaría la historia de porque esa joven asegura que Kouji es su novio, y estaba seguro que el peliazul no tenia la necesidad de negarle ese tipo de cosas, bien podría decirle si tenia novia.

-Yo ya termine- dijo Kouji- ¿Tú te vas a quedar?

-No, yo también me voy, ¿Vas a tu casa?

-Si

Perfecto, así se podrían ir juntos, y de paso averiguaba mas cosas, simplemente no podía llegar y decirle "Kouji tu me gustas"

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kouji en cuanto salieron del colegio

-Nada- respondió alarmado Takuya

Diablos, casi se le sale el alma del susto, la próxima vez tendría que fijarse si estaba pensando o hablando.

-----------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

5:30 Tarde

Exactamente en 10 minutos arribaría el metro que necesitaban para ir a sus respectivas casas; casi no habían hablado, Takuya como siempre, intentaba hacer que Kouji digiera más que simple monosílabos, o arrancar alguna sonrisa, cosa que cuando lograba, se sentía bastante satisfecho.

Comenzaba a ventear, y las frías corrientes de aire provocaban insistentes temblores en el cuerpo de Takuya, su ropa húmeda y la crueldad con la que lo tocaba el viento provocaría un resfriado.

-Baka-

El apagado murmullo de Kouji lo hizo ver con reproche, mas cuando se hubo dado cuenta tenia la chaqueta de este sobre sus hombros.

Se quedo un rato sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se acodomo la prenda, para luego ver a Kouji.

-Gracias

-Si, bueno…-dijo Kouji evitando la mirada del otro- En primer lugar no se porque te caíste de las escaleras.

-Dime porque esa joven dice que eres su novio, y luego yo te cuento porque me caí- condiciono Takuya.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Nada en especial- dijo Takuya- Simple curiosidad.

- ¿te gusta?

Eso era simplemente divertido, Kouji viendo hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada, así que solo pudo sonreír.

-¿celoso?- pregunto Takuya

Finalmente Kouji giro para verlo, alzando elegantemente una ceja, abriendo los labios para responder, cerrándolos de nuevo y sonreír, casi responde como Takuya lo había hecho, cuando él le hizo la misma pregunta en la discoteca.

-No, no me interesa ella- respondió con sencillez

Escucho el suspiro derrotado de Takuya en cuanto dio su respuesta, quizás el moreno tenia la leve esperanza de que Minamoto le respondiera de igual forma, así al menos se vengaría del espectáculo que dio en la discoteca en cuanto se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos que no le gustaba el peliazul.

Por su parte Kouji no pudo sino sonreír divertido, él no caería tan fácil en algo así, pero le agradaba esa expresión infantil en el rostro de Takuya.

-_El tren de las 5:40 abordando en el anden 4, favor mantenerse atrás de la línea_

Le escucharon decir a un señor por medio de los altavoces pegados a las paredes, y se subieron en cuanto bajaron algunos pasajeros.

Con lo que no contaban es que el tren estuviera tan lleno que no le cabía ni un alma mas, bueno era eso o tener que caminar hasta sus casas, lo cual les tomaría alrededor de unas 3 o 4 horas.

Había muchas personas, demasiadas para el gusto de Kouji, pues lo estaban arrinconando contra las ventanas, y los puestos estaban totalmente ocupados.

-Disculpe joven-

Dijo un señor en cuanto lo empujo, Kouji no pudo sino gruñir molesto, seguramente no le molestaría tanto de no ser porque cada vez que lo empujaban arrinconaba mas a Takuya.

Para ese momento, el moreno estaba en una esquina, con Kouji rozando su cuerpo, teniendo uno de brazos aun lado de su rostro y el otro sosteniendo su mochila para que no la tumbaran, siempre intentando ganar algo más de espacio.

-Debimos esperar el próximo tren- murmuro con fastidio Kouji sin mirarlo, si lo hacia tendrían una muy peligrosa cercanía.

-No, el próximo vendría dentro de dos horas- recordó Takuya

-Tal vez hubiera valido la pena esperar-

-¿De que te quejas?, si dentro de 30 minutos llegaremos-

-No me gusta que me empujen, ¿o acaso a ti te gusta?

Otro nuevo empujón, y Kouji ya se encontraba presionando el cuerpo del moreno suavemente; viendo siempre a un lado, evitando que Takuya viera el muy leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Aunque el estar viendo hacia un lado, dejaba descubierta la piel de su cuello, la cual ahora era abanicada por la armoniosa respiración de Takuya, e inevitablemente su cuerpo se tenso, demasiado nervioso.

-No me importa- susurro Takuya- El único que me esta empujando eres tú, así que no me molesta

¿A quien en sano juicio le molestaría tener a Kouji tan cerca? Obviamente a él no, y prácticamente felicita al señor que volvió a empujar a su amigo, un efecto totalmente contrario en Kouji que de haber podido lo habría matado con su mirada.

Y al estar en una posición tan incomoda, el peliazul no le quedo más remedio que colocar una de sus piernas entre las de Takuya o estaba seguro de que se caería.

Con mucha vergüenza, se acomodo, algo que solo hizo sonreír a Takuya, no podía negar que le ponía nervioso la cercanía que tenia con Kouji, era una sensación, entre querer estar mas cerca, y alejarse.

Vamos, si estaban tan cerca quizás podría hacer algo que arruinara su amistad con el peliazul, primero tenia que estar completamente seguro, antes de hacer algo estupido.

Fue entonces que Takuya se percato de una mirada intrusa puesta en ellos, dio un rápido vistazo entre las personas apeñuscadas, para luego fijarla en su señor mayor de edad.

Aunque realmente no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a Kouji, a el cual podía ver de lado, pero no era una mirada normal, así frunció molesto el ceño, al parecer Minamoto ya lo había visto, y ahora le regalaba su más encantadora y mortífera mirada.

Lo único que escucho fue un suspiro molesto por parte del peliazul que giraba para no ver al viejito depravado.

-¿te molesta?- pregunto Takuya

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Kouji con frialdad

Era obvio que conociera la respuesta, pero no era lo que Takuya quería preguntar.

-¿te molesta porque es hombre?- rectifico

-No, me molesta por su mirada, no tiene que ver que sea hombre

-¿Ósea que no te molesta que le gustes a los hombres?

-No- dijo Kouji algo distraído para finalmente recapacitar- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Dijo esta vez viendo fijamente a joven que mantenía aprisionado contra la pared; quien sonreía algo nervioso.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad- se apresuro a decir Takuya

-¿Curiosidad?

Afortunadamente una señora se coloco a un lado de Takuya, empujándolo un poco, oportunidad que aprovecho el moreno para evitar la penetrante mirada.

-¿Qué ese viejito no tiene nada mas que ver?- murmuro fastidiado Takuya

-¿Por qué te importa?- pregunto Kouji con una leve sonrisa, viendo a su compañero que aun analizaba a ese hombre.

-No me importa-

-No estarás celoso ¿o si?- susurro Kouji en el oído de Takuya.

Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, girando para ver a Kouji, el cual le sonreía maliciosamente.

Se sonrojo sin ninguna razón, e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, como siempre que creía que Kouji lo iba a descubrir.

-¡No tengo porque estar celoso de ese viejito!- exclamo en voz alta

Era cierto, ese viejito no presentaba ningún obstáculo si ambos se ponían a discutir por Kouji, cosa que ahora dudaba, no supo porque en ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que así seria.

Pero esta vez Kouji no dijo nada, solo rió por lo bajo en cuanto las miradas recayeron en el moreno, el cual estaba mas rojo que un tomate, recriminándose mentalmente por haber caído OTRA VEZ en el juego de Kouji.

-Ya me las pagaras- mascullo Takuya esperando que dejaran de verlo como si estuviera loco

A Kouji no le importo la advertencia, solo sonrió despreocupadamente, para luego ver hacia otro lado.

Bien ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba, solo hacia falta el último paso; sonrió con cierta satisfacción mezclada con malicia, para así colocar su mano alrededor de la cintura del peliazul, el cual inmediatamente lo observo.

-Esa señora me esta aplastando la mano- se quejo- Y tu apenas me dejas respirar, así que no se me ocurre otro lugar donde ponerla.

Minamoto lo observo con algo de desconfianza y quizás un poco nervioso, comprobando el mismo que Takuya tenia razón, a duras penas se sostenían; así que suspiro derrotado, definitivamente no sabia si maldecir o agradecer, estar tan cerca de su amigo lo perturbaba.

-Bien- dijo Kouji- Pero hay de ti donde se te valla la mano

Esto último fue pronunciado con cierta burla, viendo de reojo al moreno que nuevamente se sonrojaba, así que sonrió al saber lo que ocurriría.

-¡¿Por quien me esas tomando?!

Una vez mas se rió por lo bajo, mientras que Takuya conseguía que todo el tren lo mirara, era tan fácil enojarlo, o conseguir que se sonrojara, le fascinaba que eso ocurriera.

Había olvidado todo lo que sentía en ese momento, el cansancio, ese insoportable dolor de cabeza (producto del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior, cortesía del abuelo de Zoe), y todas las cosas que debía hacer, le gustaba estar con Takuya, eso no podía negarlo.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo Takuya jalándolo un poco por la cintura, para hacer que lo viera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kouji, a lo que el moreno se inclino un poco más.

-Porque van a pensar que estoy loco-

-Si estas loco- rectifico Kouji- Ponerse a gritar no es algo muy normal ¿sabes?

-¡Pero si tu fuiste el que….

-En ningún momento te dije que gritaras- se defendió Kouji

Takuya abrió sus labios para contradecirlo, pero inmediatamente los cerró al no tener nada que decir, y Kouji no pudo sino sonreír al ver que su compañero se rendía.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban un nuevo empujón los acerco mas, el problema es que habían estado demasiado cerca.

Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos de sorpresa al sentir sus labios unidos en un beso, en una muy leve presión, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Kouji se separo lentamente, estaba sonrojado, y buscaba algo entre la mirada desconcertada de Takuya, el cual tenia el mismo tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Fue cuando dejaron de sentir aquella molesta presión que se dieron cuenta que habían llegado.

-Yo….

Takuya intento hablar, no sabia que decir, estaba nervioso, no había sido intencional, claro que no se quejaba, solo quería conocer la reacción de Kouji, ¿se habría molestado?

-No vemos- dijo Kouji soltándose del agarre de Takuya, el cual sospechosamente aun no apartaba su mano.

El moreno vio que su amigo salía corriendo, y pronto el siguió el mismo camino, para ver como ya Minamoto se había perdido entre las personas.

Bueno, no parecía molesto, y por una fracción de segundo pudo besar a Minamoto cuando este estaba conciente. Pensándolo mejor eso era lo próximo que debía averiguar, saber si Kouji se acordaba de lo de anoche.

Suspiro, y sonrió, bueno ya estaba a mitad de camino, y ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para verlo, pues aun tenia puesta la chaqueta de este, ahora si….

….que comencé la conquista.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡I FINSH n0n!!! Después de una muy larga ausencia Ne n—n, pero rectifico mi inspiración murió TT-TT, así que ustedes me dicen que tal quedo esta cosa tan rara oO

Espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas Ne n—n

Pero ahora, mensajes, encantadores º-º y hermosos mensajes º�º que tan amablemente dejaron en esto que yo valientemente llamo FanFic

**_SHIN BLACK (GERMAN): _**¡¡HI Shin-san n—n!! Ne me alegro que le gustara el capitulo anterior n-n, espero este también le guste TT-TT, oO Lemon….hhnmmmmm u-u, no se o-o, quizás n—n, no esta mala la idea de poner Lemon n-nUU, pero si va haber Lime n---n; le agradezco su mensaje, Bye y cuídese n—n

**_USHIHA YUUNA: _**¡¡HELLO n0n Ushiha-san n—n!! Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU, me alegro que le guste el Fic TT.TT, espero le siga gustando n—n, ya ve como Takuya comienza a idearse un plan n.nUU para conquistar a Kouji Ne; Bueno Bye y cuídese

**_HIME RUI: _**¡Ne Hime-san n—n! Gomen por la tardanza n-nUU, intentare no demorarme tanto n.nUU; espero que este capitulo valga la pena TT-TT, e igual le guste; cuídese Ne n-n

Muy bonitos mensajes TT-TT, los cuales agradezco, ya saben que sin Reviewers no se escribe el Fic u-u.

Aunque fue una suerte que alguien leyera esto tan raro oO, pero igual lo agradezco n---n.

¿El Fic continuara o-o?, ¿La espera valió la pena oO?, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O?, ¿o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT.

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta críticas, no importa lo que sea n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"**_SI NO LUCHAS POR TU VIDA ¿QUIÉN LO HARA?"_**


	3. ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA?

¡HELLO n0n! Ne Volví n---n¿me extrañaron oO?... (Silencio absoluto)…¬¬ si lo sospeche, pero Wueno u-u, heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo n—n, porque por sorprendente que parezca ahí personas que les gusta como escribo OO.

Digimon no me pertenece, Bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, y ya saben el resto n-n, porque si me perteneciera Kouji seria MÍO n0n, pero no u.u

¿Homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oÔ? Ya se pueden ir yendo u-u, haber USHALE, USHALE advertencia de TakuyaxKouji n-n

CAPITULO TRES¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA?

4:30 PM

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

.-Hn

Ese sonido

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

Incrustandosele en los oidos, molesto, imparable

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

Se removio incomodo, colocando una almoada en su cabeza, intentando apasiguar el ruido, no prestarle atencion.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING,**

Aunque parecia no funcionar, asi que se acosto boca abajo palpando torpemente entre la mesa cercana hasta hallar el origen del imparable sonido.

.-Diga- contesto de manera soñolienta, pues despertarse por el telefono no era gratificante.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, su cerebro mas dormido que despierto, producto de haberse desvelado estudiando...malditos examenes de admision a la universidad.

.-Si habla con Kouji...Ah...hola señora Kambara

Bostezo mientras escuchaba a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la linea, sin reparar mayor atencion en lo que ella decia...ahora simplemente tenia un pensamiento, y ese involucraba su cama, para seguir durmiendo larga y tendidamente.

.-No, no he hablado con Takuya (bostezo)...no sabia que estaba enfermo

Se removio perezosamente, aun sin soltar el telefono, cerrando los ojos al no poder mantenerlos mas tiempo abiertos, sujetando el aparato casi por inercia.

De acuerdo ire a verlo mas tarde...si no se preocupe...hasta luego

Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de colgar, simplemente solto el auricular, dejandolo tirado en el suelo, para darse media vuelta dandole la espalda al telefono, para disponerese a dormir nuevamente, sintiendo la tan relajante comodidad de su cama.

"Ir donde Takuya"

Es lejano pensamiento surco su mente, y si, eso le dijo la madre de este...(bostezo)...

"..."

Fue ahi donde una neurona hizo contacto con otra, y se sento lo mas rapido que pudo.

.-¿Ir donde Takuya!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5:00 PM

.-¡AAACCCCCHHHHOOOOO!

"Maldita gripa"

Penso molesto, debido al estrepitoso estornudo que lo llevo a arroparse insistentemente con la sabana que tenia encima.

.-Y de repeso no hay nada en la televisión

Murmuro de mala gana pasando una y otra vez los mismos canales. Bonita la hora en la que se resfrió, claro que todo empezó cuando "accidentalmente" se callo en las gradas del colegio, y su "buena suerte" lo llevo a estrellarse contra unos baldes llenos de agua…consecuencias de esto: un GRAN resfriado sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, pues sus padres se habían ido días antes de que se enfermara.

Oh claro, mientras que él se quedaba para arreglar algunos papeles de la universidad, sus queridos padres se iban de vacaciones, si definitivamente la vida era muy justa.

Suspiro harto, quizás sino hubiera estado tan pendiente de la "novia" de Kouji no se habría caído por las escaleras; aunque era inútil culpar a la joven, y mucho menos a Minamoto de lo que le ocurriera.

.-¡ACHOO!

Gruño por lo bajo en cuanto sintió la cabeza dolerle en una punzante sensación, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque no era la único que le molestaba, también sentía la garganta seca.

Por lo que ya cansado se acosto en el sillo que estaba sentado, apagando el televisor, manteniendo su mirada fija en el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, suspiro de nuevo, dispuesto a ocupar sus pensamientos en algo mas productivo que ver las manchas del techo.

Aunque sabia la inutilidad de esto, todos sus pensamientos se centraron en una persona...valla sorpresa.

.-Kouji Minamoto- dijo con voz roca debido al resfriado

Aun se preguntaba que tenia el peliazul, claro además de inteligencia, gracia, y atractivo, pero ¿era suficiente para que alguien pueda decir que se a enamorado? Quizás un simple me gustas, pero de ahí a te amo, es completamente distinto.

Sabia que le gusta...el por que, ahorita mismo no lo sabia, vamos, estaba enfermo y pensar en eso era el menor de sus problemas...el mas grande era tener cerca a Minamoto, completamente inquientante, y sumamente tentador.

Sonrio un poco, le gustaria mucho poder verlo, claro que no podia llamarlo así como así, primero se moria de vergüenza y luego quizas hablaria.

No es que no lo haya intentando...simplemente que sus intentos por llamarlos terminaban en un patetica y ridicula actitud de quinceañera enamorada...y es que en cuanto contestaban el telefono en la casa de Kouji colgaba...

¡Si bueno dijo que era ridiculo, no era para que lo tacharan de idiota o algo por el estilo, intenten llamar a su mejor amigo, del cual, por cierto, terminaron enamorandose, a ver si resulta tan facil...en especial si ese amigo es como Kouji, frio, inpredecible, lejano, practiamente odia a las personas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Kouji odiaba sobre todo que lo tocaran, o eso fue lo que le dijo la primera vez que lo conocio.

.-Genial

Lo unico que le faltaba era que se hubiera molestado con él por lo del tren...inevitablemente se sonrojo...despues de todo no fue su culpa, solo un accidente...y aunque Kouji no pareciera molesto por ello, era dificil descifrar todas sus expresiones.

Cerro los ojos, todo esto solo era una fachada porque en realidadn no eran las inmuerables preguntas, ni las extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que poco a poco lo estaban consumiendo lo que le inquietaba...era el simple pero complejo hecho de haber provado a Minamoto...y querer mas.

Fue ahi dondo el intenso silencio y la monotona imagen de la casa Kambara se perdio pues de haber un semaforo cerca, seguramente se hubiera quedado sin trabajo, ya que Takuya estaba rojo de la vergüenza; pero él debia ser honesto con sus sentimientos, porque si no los sabia manejar podria equivocarse, y equivocarse con algo asi, no era aceptado.

.-¡Bueno, ya basta!- exclamo- Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

Finalizo tratando de convenserse, aunque bien sabia que el gustaba ocupar sus pensamientos en algo, en especial si ese algo es el producto de su reciente estupidez.

Volvio a sonreir para dedicarse a escuchar la gran nada del lugar, ni un sonido, ni un solo ruido…dandose cuenta de lo desesperante que podria ser, en condiciones normales seria la gloria, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

Se quedo así por algunos segundos, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto, donde lejanamente sus oídos percibieron el golpe de gotas de agua chocar contra las ventanas.

Era un sonido adormecedor, relajante, y no había nada mejor que estar calientito en su casa, escuchando como la lluvia se transformaba en algo más salvaje, mas dura.

_**¡RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

"¿Qué era eso¿El timbre?"

Pero ni aun así se levanto, su cerebro no procesaba la orden que le indicaba ir a abrir.

_**¡RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Gruño por lo bajo, y se arropo hasta la cabeza.

_**¡RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

Retiro bruscamente la sabana, observando casi con odio el pasillo que conducia hacia la puerta, gruñendo por lo bajo para ponerse de pie.

.-¡Si ya voy!

Arrastro pesadamente los pies al caminar, murmurando sobre las personas que gustan de molestar en días como estos.

"Donde sea un vendedor…."

Y aunque la amenaza de sus pensamientos prometia ser cumplida, no pudio ser finalizada ya que su mente dejo de funcionar en cuanto abrió la puerta, como si al hacerlo le hecharan un balde de agua encima.

Sus ojos abiertos de la impresion intentaban procesar la imagen que tenia al frente, y los labios entreabriertos emitieron un grito ahogado, mientras su mente dejo de funcionar...

_**PPPUUUMMM**_

...así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio y cerro de un solo portazo.

Se quedo observando la puerta, con un asombro que no se lo quitaba nadie, como si se fuera a abrir y entrara el mismisimo diablo...aunque lo que habia al otro lado no era precisamente un diablo...

"Muy bien tranquilo"

Repitio mentalmente, ya armandose de valor, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, respirando hondamente, para lentamente girar la perilla.

.-Hola Kouji

Saludo normalmente a su amigo que estaba ahí parado y algo mojado, observándolo directamente a los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguro no le agrado que le tiraran la puerta en la cara.

.-Pasa

Indico Takuya haciendose a un lado, permiendole al mojado joven entrar cerrando la puerta cuando este dejo su maletín en un asiento, abriendolo para ver si lo que llevaba se había mojado.

Kouji no decía nada, le daba la espalda, permitiendole a Takuya observar en silencio la delgada figura ahora con una ropa ligeramente adherida al cuerpo a causa de la lluvia. Detallando meticulosamente cada pequeño y elegante movimiento.

Menos mal que tenía fiebre (bendita ironía) pero así se cubría el leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

De acuerdo, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, tranquilo, quieto, respira...todo estaria bien, sino se acercaba a Kouji...dios, aunque el estar los dos SOLOS, no ayudaba mucho a su inquieta imaginacion.

.-¿Y que haces aquí?

Pregunto queriendo liberar un poco la tension que sentia, o al menos desvanecer cualquier pensamiento que fue considerado demasiado "atrevido", claro diciendolo suavemente...de acuerdo aquí vamos otra vez.

.-Tu mamá me llamo- respondio Kouji- Esta preocupada por ti

Ahí fue donde todo el encanto se perdió¿Su mamá es la causante de esto! Cerró los ojos y nuevamente frunció el ceño, ya le había dicho a ella como mil veces por el teléfono, que se encontraba bien.

Comenzó a murmurar incoherencias sobre su madre, y para cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el otro, quien sin decir nada coloco su mano contra la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

Kouji no ayudaba a mantener su mente en blanco, pues esta parecio dejar de funcionar (otra vez), centrandose unicamente en las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cabello peliazul de su amigo…un muy llamativo espectáculo, digno de ser observado.

Aunque bien podría ser que estaba tan enfermo que comenzaba a delirar; miren que observar así a Kouji no podía ser normal. Pensándolo mejor, nada de lo que hacia últimamente era muy normal.

.-Tienes fiebre- dijo Kouji- Traje la medicina que tu mamá me dijo, creo que con eso bastara.

.-Deberías quitarte la ropa- propuso Takuya dándole poca importancia a lo dicho

Fue en ese preciso momento que su mente comprendio la extraña peticion...concecuencia de esto: Un peliazul observandolo fijamente, si nisiquiera pestañar...resultado: Un moreno sumamente sonrojado, agradeciendo profundamente el tener fiebre.

.-Yo no lo decia por eso- se defendio apresurdamente- Es que si no te quitas la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar

Minamoto cerro los ojos, dandole la espalda para seguir sacando las cosas de su maletin mojado con la habitual indiferencia.

.-Ya lo se Baka- dijo simplemente

Sonrió un poco, algo mas calmado, pues la sola idea de que Kouji viniera a cuidarlo le hacia gracia, claro que no debia de abusar de su buena suerte.

.-Ven, te prestare algo de ropa

Dijo Takuya haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que Kouji lo siguiera, haciendo un corto recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a dicho lugar, donde el moreno saco una camiseta y unos pantalones que estaba seguro le quedaría buenos.

En respuesta Kouji agradecio sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo tomo la ropa, y observo un momento a Takuya.

.-Te puedes cambiar aquí- dijo el moreno comprendiendo la silenciosa pregunta del otro

No se hablo mas, Kouji coloco la ropa seca en la cama de su amigo para comenzar a alzarse la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, hasta quitarla por completo dejando visible el firme abdomen, y la tersa pero llamativa textura de la palida piel.

Kouji aun debia estar muy dormido para estarse desvistiendo en frente del otro, pues ahí fue donde su mente "volvio" a reaccionar, y sus analiticos ojos azules se posaron en su amigo, quien tambien lo observaba, prestando especial atencion a la camiseta que no habia sido retirada por completo, manteniendose aun entre los brazos de Minamoto.

.-Ah...- dijo desconcertado Takuya- Yo ¿me voy?

Pregunto señalando la puerta abierta, sin llegarse a mover, donde su mente daba ordenes confusas entre...

"¡Vamonos, Vamoso, Vamonos!"

...y

"¿Por que se detuvo TT.TT?"

...o en el peor de los casos

"¿Te ayudo?"

.-Si ya me voy- repitio esta vez obligando a sus pies a moverse, cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

"Rayos"

Se recrimino mentalmente, recostandose contra la puerta, supiro un poco, tratando de calmarse...definitivamente todo esto era demasiado complicado, la solucion era simple...todo se reducia aun simple y llano "me gustas" el cual seria mas sencillo de decir siempre y cuando Kouji no lo escuchara...bueno, por ahora en lo unico que podia pensar era en la forma de quitarse ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

No se movio, solo escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer de forma mas dura, asi que le fue imposible contener el fuerte estremecimiento que invadio su cuerpo, producto del inospito frío, ahora manteniendo su vista al frente, desconcectando momentaneamente su mente.

Resultaba hasta ironico, tanto que queria ver a Kouji y ahora que lo tenia cerca no sabia que hacer...de acuerdo, queria que Minamoto se fijara en él¿como lograrlo?...no tenia ni idea...si hasta habia estado escribiendo en una hoja lo que "supuestamente" se debia hacer...pateticamente cierto.

Es mas la escribio el día en que conocio a la "novia" de este...y la ultima vez que vio dicha hojita la tenia en un cuaderno...que casualmente habia dejado abierto...¡en su habitacion!

_**PPPPUUUMMMMMM**_

.-¡AUCH!

Kouji observo a su amigo sentado en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, y no pudo sino parpadear un par de veces algo confundido, para alzar una ceja en modo de duda.

.-Eso dolio- se quejo Takuya

.-No deberias parparte al frente de una puerta- señalo Kouji haciendo que el moreno observara hacia otro lado en una actitud sumamente infantil que lo hizo sonreir-

.-Dame tu ropa la pondre a secar-

Sin ni siquiera haberse levantado del suelo, el peliazul le entrego lo pedido, para luego hablar con monotonia e indiferencia.

.-Tienes que tomarte lo que te mando tu mamá- dijo caminando con cuidado por donde el moreno aun seguia en el suelo, perdiendose entre el pasillo.

Pronto llego hasta la sala, y con su mirada busco el maletin, la casa de Takuya era bastante agradable, ya habian venido con anterioridad pero nunca se cansaba de sentir ese agradable calor; en su casa era lo contrario, su padre siempre trabajando y su madrastra ocupada en sus propios asuntos, a duras penas los veia...y no es que lamentara su vida...este solo era uno de los tantos pensamientos que surcaban su mente...nada importante.

.-Aqui esta- susurro sacando un frasquito de su maletin, el cual se dedico a observarlo.

Solo a él le ocurrian estas cosas, miren que venirse a meter a la casa de su amigo despues de lo que paso...suspiro...le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que solo fue un accidente...un simple accidente...¿Cierto?

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, pues luego de recriminarse mentalmente sobre NUNCA mas en la vida contestar el telefono estando medio dormido, habia salido en direccion a la casa de su amigo.

Realmente no recordaba que era lo que hablo con la señora Kambara...el estar dormino no le ayudaba mucho a su concentracion... lo unico que recordaba eran dos simples palabras.

"Takuya, enfermo"

Suficientes para levantarse y salir, sin importarle la tormenta que comenzaba a desarrollarse en la calle, seguramente para mejorar su buena suerte, ahora le daria pulmonia.

No es que no quiciera ver al moreno, es solo que...se sentia extraño...era una extraña emocion verlo...pero tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir...¿Que podria ser?

.-Kouji

De haber podido Minamoto hubiera saltado del susto...o al menos su corazon si lo hizo, pues Takuya se habia acercado sin ser escuchado para murmurarle al oido, haciendolo erizar al sentir tan cerca el aliento del otro.

.-No hagas eso- lo regaño Kouji

.-¿Por que¿Te asuste?- pregunto divertido el moreno

No hubo respuesta, Kouji solo giro un poco para destapar el frasquito y entregarselo a Takuya, el cual lo observo con recelo, logrando hacerle suspirar.

.-No es veneno ¿sabes?

.-No estoy tan mal para tomarme eso- refuto Takuya

Pura y fisica mentira, obviamente no se sentía bien, y a juzgar por la mirada dudosa de Kouji tampoco debía verse muy bien, le dolía la cabeza, le ardía la garganta, sin mencionar que no sabia si tener frió o calor, pero los remedios siempre sabían amargo.

.-No te comportes como un niño Takuya, tómatelo-

No era una sugerencia, prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando, así que no viendo alguna forma posible para evitar al peliazul acepto lo ofrecido y se lo tomo de un solo golpe.

.-Esta horrible

.-No se supone que sepa bien- dijo Kouji sonriendo levemente ante el comportamiento del otro- Tus padres vendran mas tarde...o eso creo

.-¿Como que "crees"?-

Los detalles no eran importantes, asi que Kouji no respondio, y Takuya tuvo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacer hablar al otro.

.-¿Y sino llegan?

Oh si, esa era una muy buena pregunta, quizas con un poco de suerte Kouji se quedaria con él, aunque siendo de Minamoto de quien se hablaba era dificil determinar su proximo movimiento...aunque dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

Y la tan esperada respuesta se simplifico en cuanto Kouji se encogio de hombros, como queriendo decir "ya veremos"

.-¿Y que hacemos?

Pregunto Takuya, aunque su pregunta fue respondida en cuanto Kouji se encamino hacia la mesa y coloco su maletin en uno de los asientos, sacando un libro y cuaderno donde apuntar.

¿Estudiar¿Kouji se iba a poner a estudiar!...eso no era lo que tenia en mente, así que un poco hastiado se acaerco a su compañero sentandose a su lado.

No dijeron nada por varios minutos, era…incomodo, muy incomodo, o por lo menos para Kouji, pues sentía que lo analizaba¿Quién puede estudiar cuando siente un par de ojos viéndolo tan fijamente!

.-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto Kouji viendo a Takuya

.-No te estaba viendo- se defendio- Estaba pensando

.-¿Puedes pensar hacia otro lado?-

.-¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras sonreía- ¿acaso te inquieto?

Sin saber porque se estremeció, y volvió a observar su libro, dando a entender que no le importaba lo que hiciera. El moreno sonrió complacido, al menos ya había logrado capturar la atención de Kouji,

.-Estudiar tanto no es bueno ¿sabes?-

.-Si Takuya, y tus altas notas me lo confirman-

De acuerdo él no seria el modelo del estudiante perfecto, pero estaba aburrido, solo queria...no se...hacer algo...hablar, sabia bien que Minamoto no era muy conversador, pero si podia sacarle una o dos palabras con eso le bastaba.

Takuya suspiro, colocando sus brazos contra la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre estos, viendo curiosamente el cuaderno del otro.

.-¿chino?- pregunto al no entender la escritura.

.-Si- respondió Kouji sin dejar de leer.

Mas las palabras inconclusas pedian una silenciosa explicacion, asi que el peliazul sin ni siquiera mirarlo comenzó a hablar con simpleza.

.-Tengo que hacerlo, la universidad a la que quiero entrar me lo exige-

.-No le veo el caso¿Por qué no estudias en otra universidad?- sugirió

.-No hay otra- contesto

Kouji parecia no querer seguir hablando, así que suspiro derrotado, y no regunto mas, por lo que con su mano comenzo a jugar con el lapicero de Minamoto, prestando especial atencion a los truenos y rayos que caian ensordesedoramente, sin olvidarse de la estrepitosa lluvia que no cesaba.

"5:39"

.-A...a...Achoo- volvió a estornudar

Paso el tiempo y la lluvia no parecía cesar, Takuya se removió incomodo, estaba aburrido, y se sentia cansado.

.-¿Por qué no hay otra universidad a la que puedas entrar?- pregunto ya harto de tanto silencio.

Kouji no aparto su mirada del libro, y no hablo por varios segundos, al parecer un tanto inseguro de contestar, mas al final hablo con usual monotonía.

.-Lo que quiero estudiar solo esta en una universidad, si no logro ingresar mis padres me enviaran a estudiar a Tokio

Y se hizo un silencio que hasta ahora Takuya no creía posible, donde el lapicero que se mantenia en su mano callo en un sordo sonido.

.-¿Cómo?- fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular, las cuales hicieron al peliazul tomar algo de aire para comenzar a hablar.

.-O entro a esa universidad o me iré a Tokio-

Un momento que alguien devuelta la cinta porque definitivamente no entendía…Kouji… ¿se iba, sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, mas las palabras no salían.

Mas luego de un estrepitoso rayo, la luz se fue, y permanecieron por algunos segundos simplemente escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana cerrada.

Kouji reviso la habitación con su mirada, viendo por la ventana las nubes grises y el cielo apagado, asi que suspiro, y cerro el libro, para ponerse de pie, acto que fue imitado por el otro.

.-Hay una velas en la cocina, y una linterna en mi cuarto- informo Takuya

.-Bueno, yo voy por las velas y tu por la linterna

Al parecer no queria seguir tocando el tema de la universidad, ya previendo las innumerables preguntas del castaño, cosa de la cual se percato Takuya...ah no, pero Minamoto no se le escapaba tan facil, de un momento a otro le sale que toda su vida depende del estupido examen y luego ¿quiere abandonar el tema?...ya luego le sacaria toda la informacion, lo que menos desaba era incomodar a Kouji.

.-Que mal enfermero eres Kouji¿Que no sabes que a los pacientes no se les debe poner trabajo?

Menos mal que estaba oscuro, pues asi Takuya no pudo ver el tan leve carmin en las mejillas del otro, todo por culpa de ese calificativo...¿Enfermero, aunque en cierta forma agradecia que no le hostigara como todo el mundo.

.-No soy tu enfermero- rectifico friamente Kouji- Además tú no te estas muriendo como para no ir por una linterna, claro, a menos que quieras quedarte en la oscuridad.

.-¿Esa era una invitacion? Porque de ser asi, Takuya la aceptaba.

.-Muevete- ordeno Kouji dirigiendose hacia la cocina.

5:45 PM

¿Y ahora donde metio la maldita linterna? Takuya busco entre la oscuridad de su habitacion torpemente, chocando de vez en cuando con algun objeto tirado, y maldiciendo otra veces al golpearse contra la cama, siendo su cuarto iluminado por las luces de los relampagos.

.-Aquí esta

Dijo triunfantemente, prendiendo dicho objeto, sentandose en su cama al sentirse demasiado cansado... practicamente su cuerpo se movia por inercia.

Para cuando hubo reaccionado, ya estaba caminando por el pasillo, iluminandolo con la linterna...y sus ojos semiabiertos trataban de enfocar con claridad.

_**PPPPUUUMMM**_

Cosa que parecio no funcionar, pues con un golpe seco y sencillo choco contra algo, haciendolo irse hacia atrás, cayendo sentado, tirando la linterna que rodo por el suelo.

.-¿Qué diablos haces?

Se quejo una voz intrusa y sus ojos vieron dificultosamente como sentado al frente suyo estaba Kouji con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Takuya ladeo un poco la cabeza intentando prestarle atencion a las palabras del otro...pero el cansancio lo vencia, no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba...solo veia el movimiento de los labios de Minamoto...

Kouji dejo de prestarle atencion a su amigo, para comenzar a buscar la vela que accidentalmente solto, y que ahora se habia apagado.

Gruño por lo bajo al no ver nada, pues a pesar de que la linterna alumbrara, no era suficiente como para encontrar algo.

"Genial"

Y lo ultimo que le faltaba sucedió...las pilas de lo unico que matenia algo de luz, se acabaron, quedando en un estado completo de oscuridad, maldijo su suerte por unos segundos solo para recordar que no estaba solo.

.-Takuya- llamo al notar lo callado que estaba el otro

No hubo respuesta, asi que alzo una ceja en modo de duda...quizas un poco preocupado, pues obligo a sus ojos a ver entre la oscuridad.

.-Takuya- repitio

Esta vez sintio el movimiento del moreno, pero aun no obtenia ni una palabra, observo en silencio la oscura silueta acercarse, hasta quedar sentada a una corta distancia...eso basto para tranquilizarlo un poco, mas lo que debia hacer era ver si la fiebre volvio a subir.

En la cocina estan los fosforos, y otra vela...- dijo ya decidido a no seguir buscando la que traia- Sera mejor que me acompañes porque...¿Takuya?

"El problema es...haberlo provado y querer más"

En realidad no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que su amigo se acerco tanto como para tomar su rostro entre sus manos acercandolo lentamente.

Kouji abrio los ojos grandes de sorpresa, incapaz de coordinar algun pensamiento coherente, o al menos alguna orden que le indicara apartarse. Estaba oscuro, y descifrar el proximo movimiento del castaño no era facil.

Mas cualquier intento por hablar se vio interrumpida por una leve presión de unos labios intrusos sobre los suyos, apenas tocándose.

La sorpresa no se la quitaba nadie en caunto se separaron, aun no muy seguro de lo que acaba de ocurrir, sus labios ahora entreabiertos hacian una silenciosa e inconciente invitación, una que no fue despreciada, pues Takuya se inclino sutilmente, para volver a besarlo, capturando gentilmente los labios de Minamoto para luego permitirle a su lengua deslizarse entre estos, haciéndolo estremecer.

Volvio a reaccionar en cuanto el castaño se subio a sus piernas, de haber podido su cara ya habria explotado de lo rojo que estaba...y pronto su mente comenzo a funcionar cuando las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, donde una de las manos de Takuya se encontraba dentro de su camiseta, alzándola lentamente, sin mencionar la sutil y húmeda intrusa que irrumpió atrevidamente en su boca, donde suspiro aun mientras su boca estaba ocupada.

Respiro entrecortadamente cuandos se volvieron a separar, sintiendo los labios calientes a causa del atrevido beso, observo sus manos en el pecho del otro en un suave pero efectivo intento por separarse, sintiendo ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, algo, en cierta forma tentador, y no pudo sino apretar con fuerza la camiseta de Takuya, en un intento por liberar las emociones a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba confundido, abrumado, no sabia que pensar.

.-Sabes…-comenzó a decir Takuya- Es injusto que todo tu destino se resuma en un examen

Definitivamente el moreno no ayudaba a dispersar sus dudas, sin olvidar que aun se encontraba subido en sus piernas, y su mano parecia bastante interesada en querer palpar perfectamente la piel descubierta.

Temblo un poco...ya dudando de la conciencia de Takuya, no habia que olvidar que estaba enfermo, seguramente tenia mas fiebre de la que pensó, podría estar delirando, y no muy conciente de sus acciones...¿Cierto?

Pero al oirlo hablar nuevamente atrajo toda su atencion, esas palabras roncas a casusa de la tos, y un tanto cansadas, aceleraron los latidos de su corazón, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como pudo a causa de la sorpresa.

.-Es que tú...me

CONTINUARA:

0- ¡aaaaaaaa! Que pereza -.-….Ne -.0….O.O…n-nUU Gomen Nasai¿les he comentado ya que no duermo muy bien TT.TT? Es mas esto lo escribio medio dormida n-nUU...aunque WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA los deje con curiosidad ñ.ñ, Ne soy malvada ñ0ñ

Como se darán cuenta, ando corta de inspiración -.- (nada raro ¬¬UU), quizás algo aburrido u.u, y ya estan pensando que perdieron el tiempo leyendo esto TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), pero siempre insisto en que hago lo que puedo o-o, aunque no parezca oÔ

Ok dejando eso de lado n-nUU, a responder Reviewers n---n ¡SIIIII REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS n0n! Lindos º-º, preciosos º¬º y encantadores º.º mensajes que tan amablemente me dejan n---n.

**_KALA: _**¡Hello Kala-san n—n! Ne me alegro le guste mi Fic n-n, Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, al menos espero que valiera la pena con este capitulo tan raro TT.TT y falto de trama TT-TT, pero usted me dirá Ne; bye y cuides Kala-san

**_HIME RUI: _**Ne nuevamente Gomen Nasai por la demora Hime-san -.- pero me alegro mucho que le guste el Fic n---n, espero no cambie de opinión TT-TT y no le parezca muy aburrido; estoy de acuerdo con usted o-o ¡ARRIBA EL TAKOUJI n0n! Ne bye y cuídese.

**_USHIHA YUUNA:_** ¡Hi Ushiha-san n-n! Ne la conquista demorara un poquito n-nUU, aunque tarde o temprano se efectuara u-u, me alegro le gustara la escena del tren n—n, espero le guste el capitulo TT-TT que esta algo falto de inspiración Ne; Bye y cuídese.

**_FLORCHI: _**(Ann abrazando con fuerza a Kouji) No se vale ¬¬ tu ya tienes a Hiei. Bueno ya ves que aquí esta la actualización, algo aburrida u.u pero Wueno… ya que n-n…Ne no sabia que Black-san fuera tu padre oO, y si me dejo un Reviewer n-n; espero que te guste el capitulo Florchi-chan n-n (no espero milagros u.u soy realista…desgraciadamente ¬¬); bye y cuídate amiga Ne n—n

**_KHAL AINATT: _**¡hello Khal-san n-n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, como ya ve aquí esta la continuación n-n, aunque no se si le guste TT.TT, hice lo que pude u.u, pero cuando la inspiración se va, es porque se va TT.TT, bueno Bye y cuídese Ne n-n.

**_KANY-CHAN: _**Ne eso de leer pronto mis actualizaciones es algo complicado n-nUU, pero me alegro le guste el Fic Kany-chan n—n¿No le gusto el primer capitulo oO? bueno u-u no me sorprende n-nUU, pero le agradezco mucho que sea sincera conmigo n—n, eso es algo que me gusta; y al menos espero le guste este capitulo n-n, aunque no pido milagros Ne u-u, bueno n-nUU, bye y cuídese n-n

**_WEIRD1: _**¡Hi Weird1-San! No se como le abra parecido el segundo capitulo Oo, espero le gustara n-n, al menos me alegro que le gustara el primero n—n, bueno Bye y cuídese Ne n—n.

**_ICE KORY X: _**Ne Kory-san n—n gracias por pensar que mi Fic es bueno, espero que no se desilusiones TT-TT, y Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU; la parte del tren al parecer gusto a muchas personas n—n, no se preocupe que yo no abandono mis Fic u-u, quizás me demore un poquito en actualizar n-nUU pero nunca lo abandonaría n-n; bueno Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_ANODED: _**¿Un lanzallamas oO? supongo que tiene pensado usarlo conmigo Ne Anoded-san O-O, bueno ya decidirá usted si debe usarlo en base a este capitulo tan raro TT-TT, sabe e leído algunos de sus Fic o-o muy buenos por cierto n—n; Wueno Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_JILL-CHAN: _**¡Hello Jill-chan n-n! Ne me allegro que tenga tiempo para dejarme un Reviewer n—n, y Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU espero que no le haya dado algo por la larga espera oO; estoy de acuerdo con usted al pensar así de esta pareja n—n ¡ARRIBA EL TAKOUJI n0n! Y no se si el Fic siga teniendo una trama interesante Ôo, o que este bien escrito O-O pero se hace lo que se puede Jill-chan u.u, y le agradezco por pensar que la historia es interesante n—n, espero no cambie de opinión n-nUU; Wueno Bye y cuídese n-n

**_DARK KOTETSU ANGEL: _**¡Hello Kotetsu-san n—n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, y espero que la trama y los sentimientos de Takuya y Kouji sigan igual de interesante n-n; Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, pero aquí tiene la continuación, así que usted me dirá si le espera valió la pena; Bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_ANALU: _**Ne Analu-san n-nUU lamento la tardanza en actualizar, espero que el Fic continué tan interesante como usted dice n—n, y concuerdo al decir que le encanta esta pareja º.º simplemente Kawaii Ne n---n; bye y cuídese Analu-san.

Lindos, hermosos mensajes que no permiten que el Fic muera TT.TT, aunque se deben estar cansado de que me demore tanto n-nUU, pronto se darán cuenta que eso es algo normal en mi u-u…tristemente cierto TT-TT, pero no porque yo no quiera actualizar oO, sino porque mi inspiración muerte TT0TT o porque tengo mucha tarea ¬¬

Wueno cambiando de tema n-nUU, me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de mensajes que recibí oÔ espero no desilusionarlos Ne -.-, sin embargo Ann esta Very Happy por los Reviewers º--º.

¿La espera valió la pena oO¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber sus opiniones n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**SEA COMO SEA LA SITUACION EN EL MUNDO…SEA COMO SEA NUESTRA SITUACION… ¡HAGAMOS DE LA VIDA UNA FIESTA DE ESPERANZA!"**_


	4. CONSEGUIR UNA CITA

ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz -.-….-.0….o.oUU….n.nUU Konichiwa, Gomen Nasai por la demora, pero como casi no tuve vacaciones (Ann en un rincón oscuro) pues ahora se acercan los exámenes TT.TT y ando medio ocupada TT-TT

Digimon no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla u-u, y ya deben saber lo demás n-nUU.

¿Homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oÔ? Haber Ushale, ushale, yo no me hago responsable después de todo, les advertí Ne ¬¬

CAPITULO CUARTO: CONSEGUIR UNA CITA

Calidos rayos de sol golpeaban gentilmente contra su rostro, así que perezosamente se movió queriendo retener el sueño que lentamente lo abandonaba.

Coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza para dormir un poco mas, descansar en su cama….un momento…¡¿SU CAMA!

Se sentó de golpe, viendo la tan conocida habitación, para luego girar hacia una mesita donde sostuvo un reloj.

-.-6:15 de la mañana

Resoplo abrumado, acostándose boca abajo, ocultando su rostro, no recordaba como había terminado en la cama.

"Es que tu me…."

Pero de eso si se acordaba, se levanto de nuevo, rebusco con su mirada en cada pequeño rincón, aunque no encontró nada diferente, así que se paro lo más rápido que pudo y salio, revisando con desesperación la casa.

"Es que tu me…"

Dios, ¿Qué le había dicho? Aunque una mejor pregunta seria ¿Por qué diablos no se acordaba de nada?

Cuando llego a la sala se quedo quieto, su mente totalmente en blanco, el maletín de Kouji no estaba, al parecer el peliazul ya se había ido.

-.-Que complicado es todo esto

Murmuro para si mismo, llevándose una mano a la cara…intentando ordenara sus pensamientos, recordar como terminaba la frase.

-.-¿Takuya?

Aunque esa voz intrusa lo tomo por sorpresa, pues la sola mención de su nombre basto para dar media vuelta y ver a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas…lastimosamente no era a quien quería ver.

-.-¿Zoe?

Pregunto extrañado de ver a la rubia. Aunque Takuya pareció olvidarse de respirar al obsérvala con una camiseta demasiado larga para ella, dejando visible las largas y estilizadas piernas; según parecía había pasado la noche en su casa, y lo mas inquietante, se debía a la prenda…que casualmente era suya.

-.-¿Te ocurre algo Takuya?- pregunto Zoe al verlo sudar frió, mientras balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles para ella.

-.-Tú… ¿tú que…hace aquí?

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso, Takuya no sabia porque tenia a una Zoe muy carente de ropa, y él, bueno ni siquiera sabia como estaba…se dio un rápido vistazo, suspirando de manera inconsciente al comprobar que tenia la misma ropa del día anterior.

-.-¿No te acuerdas?- dijo mientras colocaba las manos sobre las caderas y alzaba una ceja en modo de reproche.

¿De que debía acordarse?...la actitud de Zoe no le ayudaba, así que pronto comenzó a desesperarse, y la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba se esfumo totalmente al ver que la rubia le daba la espalda.

-.-Vine a cuidarte

La sencillez de las palabras basto para regresarle el alma, y al verla dirigirse a la cocina la siguió, aun tenia una última pregunta antes de dejar a Zoe en paz.

-.-Creí que Kouji era quien me cuidaba- dijo al entra a la cocina.

-.-¿Kouji?- medito un momento mientras servia un par de jugos, pasándole a Takuya uno junto con la medicina- Si, él estaba aquí cuando llegue.

-.-¿Y?-

-.-¿Y que?

Repitió Zoe sin entender, parpadeando al ver al moreno tensarse, observándolo con fingida inocencia, pues a pesar de no saber que quería preguntar, le fascinaba molestarlo.

-.-¡¿Por qué se fue!

-.-¿Por qué te interesa?

Esa no era una buena pregunta, era una EXCELENTE pregunta, la cual fue lanzada debido a la exclamación frustrada de Takuya, provocando que la rubia frunciera un poco el ceño debido al alza de voz, sentándose en un asiento, esperando la respuesta.

Aunque el resultado no pudo sino ser meramente curioso, el castaño se había sonrojado un poco al momento en que cerró los ojos para calmarse, y era eso, o de nuevo tenía fiebre.

-.-Bueno, me vas a decir ¿o no?-

-.-No te pongas así Takuya-chan n.n-

-.-¬¬

-.-Esta bien ¬¬, contigo no se puede bromear u.u- resoplo derrotada- No me dijo porque se fue, quizás tenia algo que hacer, parecía bastante inquieto, y algo distraído

Con mayor razón tenia que encontrarlo, por lo que sin pensarlo dejo la medicina y el jugo en la mesa, dando media vuelta con toda la intención de irse.

-.-¿A dónde vas?

Solo que no contaba con que Zoe le sujetaba de la camisa cuando extendió ambas manos a lo largo de la mesa, quedando ligeramente inclinada sobre esta, observando al otro fijamente, haciendo un puchero molesto.

-.-Son las 6 de la mañana ¿A dónde vas?-

-.-¿A ningún lado n.nUU?

-.-Malagradecido ¬¬- dijo Zoe soltándolo, para caminar hasta quedar a su lado- Te estuve cuidando toda la noche ¿y así es como me pagas?

Enfatizo con una actitud exageradamente dramática, dándole la espalda, uniendo sus manos como si fuera una plegaria, casi a punto de llorar.

-.-Si bueno, lo siento ¬¬UU- dijo no muy convencido

Al menos consiguió que la rubia lo observara de reojo, hasta finalmente encararlo, aunque si creía que Zoe estaba enojada con él, se equivoco totalmente, pues ella tenía una leve sonrisa con un tenue tomo carmín en sus mejillas.

-.-Claro que Kouji me ayudo mucho- recordó- Se quedo hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, prácticamente me toco ordenarle que se fuera.

Takuya la escucho reír por lo bajo al pensar en el peliazul, donde no pudo sino fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero luego sonrió ante la actitud cambiante de su amiga, la cual por cierto reacciono acercándose amenazadoramente, haciéndolo retroceder.

-.-Así…que…no…puedes…irte- dijo Zoe acentuando cada palabra, dándole ligeros golpecitos con su dedo índice en el pecho a Takuya- Te quedaras hasta que te recuperes ¿de acuerdo?

No era una opción, le estaba ordenando, y si no cumplía una dolorosa venganza le esperaba, así que no pudo sino sonreír nerviosamente.

-.-De acuerdo Zoe n-nUU

-.-Bien u.u

Finalizo girando sobre sus talones para salir de la cocina. Dejando a Takuya solo, para que pasados unos segundos reaccionara ante un punto hasta ahora omitido…

-.-¡Zoe! ¡¿De donde sacaste esa camiseta!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10:30 AM

-.-Muchas gracias señora

Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono resoplando de manera cansada, ya había llamado a la casa de Kouji, a la casa de su hermano, y nada del peliazul.

Suspiro, dando media vuelta para ver las calles congestionadas, cruzándose de brazos, intentando pensar que camino debía tomar a continuación.

-.-Joven me permite

-.-Oh si, disculpe n-nUU

Dicho esto se hizo a un lado, dándole pasó a las personas que quería llamar por el teléfono público.

Sonrió torpemente al recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salir de la casa, claro que al final solo espero que Zoe entrara a bañarse. Salio tan sigilosamente como pudo hasta que la rubia lo descubrió al momento de obtener su libertad.

-.-Cuando me vea me va a matar- murmuro acomodándose la mochila, caminando sin rumbo.

Él se sentía bien, los cuidados de su amiga le parecían excesivos, y aunque le explicara el motivo por el cual salio (cosa que dudaba) estaba seguro de que no entendería, no después de que la hizo salir únicamente con una toalla envuelta en el delgado y femenino cuerpo, todo por impedir que huyera, donde por cuestiones de la vida, y casualidades desastrosas, su vecino vio a Zoe salir con la escasa vestimenta.

Resultado: una MUY sonrojada rubia que cerro de un portazo la puerta, dejándolo afuera.

Debía verle el lado positivo, al menos salio, y eso alargaría un poco mas su existencia hasta que Zoe lo encontrara…cosa que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Se detuvo, permitiendo que el sol golpeara con gentileza contra su rostro, después de estar encerrado por culpa de la gripa se sentía bien escuchar el sonido del viento.

"Es que tu me…."

Claro que ahora no estaba para distraerse así que de nuevo comenzó a caminar, si él no estaba en su casa, ni con su hermano ¿Dónde podría estar?

-.-Hmmmm

De nuevo se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos tratando de visualizar su siguiente movimiento.

-.-u.ú

Cosa que ya comenzaba a desesperarlo, no tenía ni idea de donde se pudo haber metido Minamoto.

-.-¿Takuya?

El moreno giro al escuchar su nombre, viendo atrás suyo a alguien terriblemente parecido al el objeto de su reciente estupidez, así que sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a esa persona.

-.-Hola Kouchi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

11:50 AM

-.-¿y que haces por aquí? me dijo tu mamá que estabas enfermo, es mas, ahora iba a visitarte.

Kambara gruño por lo bajo ¿a cuantas personas había llamado su madre?...sólo era un resfriado, ¡¡UN SIMPLE RESFRIADO!

"Es que tu me…"

Que trajo desastrosas consecuencias TT.TT

-.-No era nada- dijo Takuya- Ya me siento mejor.

Claro que su estado de salud seria cuestionable en cuanto viera a Zoe.

-.-Espero que Kouji no tuviera problemas por haberse desvelado-

¡¡Perfecto! Kouchi toco un tema de interés, ahora podría preguntar sin que pareciera muy sospechoso su interés por el hermano de este.

-.-¿Por qué tendría problemas?- pregunto casualmente, o al menos intentando que así pareciera.

El peliazul, sin dejar de caminar junto con Takuya, miraba fijamente el camino, siempre con esa tranquilidad tan característica en él.

-.-Hoy tenia el examen para ingresar a la universidad- dijo- Pero seguro le va bien, después de todo, ha estudiado mucho.

"¡La prueba! ¡¿Hoy!... ¿donde?"

-.-¿Dónde la presenta?-

-.-En la universidad que queda a dos calles, ¿la conoces?

¡¡¡SII, SI LA CONOCÍA!

-.-Eso creo, ¿y a que hora sale?

-.-A las doce

Por dentro se rió triunfantemente, aunque todo lo que pudo expresar en el exterior fue una leve sonrisa.

Siguió caminando en silencio al lado de Kouchi, observándolo de reojo, quizás comenzaba a enloquecerse (algo que no cuestionaba u.u) pero…a pesar de ser el gemelo de Kouji, los veía tan distintos…tan diferentes.

Claro que también había que dudar de su salud mental…seguramente si se hubiera enamorado de Kouchi todo seria más fácil u.u

Pero Kouji tenía…un atractivo salvaje, sensual…completamente difícil de controlar, más difícil de alcanzar.

Si ser su amigo fue difícil, ser su novio seria…

-.-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kouchi al ver a Takuya toser, bastante sonrojado…¿seria que tenia fiebre?

-.-Si, no es nada

Ser el NOVIO de Kouji era un calificativo demasiado apresurado, así que recobro la compostura, respirando hondo, queriendo que ese fiero tono carmín desapareciera.

-.-Es bastante extraño, de verdad ¿estas bien?

-.-Si, no te preocupes Kouchi n.nUU

Takuya estaba perfectamente bien…omitiendo uno que otro pensamiento indebido acerca de su amigo…pequeños detalles que no serian sanos para la mente de cualquiera…y que lo hacían sonrojar inevitablemente.

Y no es que lo hiciera apropósito…su mente tenia la culpa ¬/¬ lo llevaba a imaginar cosas que no debía.

Por su lado Kouchi no muy seguro de las palabras de su amigo, lo observo fijamente, esa mirada que para su asombro se parecía a la de Kouji logro ponerlo nervioso.

Era como si quisiera ver mas halla de unas simples palabras… ¿y si se daba cuenta de que le gustaba su hermano?

-.-Mira la hora o.o, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos n.nUU

En cuestión de segundos, el moreno ya había salido corriendo como si lo vinieran persiguiendo, dejando solo a Kouchi.

-.-Que extraño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12:15 M

Takuya jadeo ante la larga carrera, colocando una mano en su pecho tratando hacerle llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones, inclinándose un poco para apoyar su mano libre sobre su rodilla. Para luego ver el sitio donde sus pies lo habían traído.

"La universidad"

Se irguió completamente, viendo a los estudiantes pasar a su lado; había muchas personas….demasiadas.

Sus ojos buscaron detenidamente, debía ser ese el lugar donde Minamoto estaba…

…efectivamente ahí estaba.

Sonrió un poco al verlo siempre serio, siempre indiferente…siempre tan….

"Ya estuvo bueno"

Un regaño mental basto para disipar sus pensamientos…tampoco quería parecer demasiado cursi, ni la niña enamorada que espera ansiosa a su "príncipe azul"

Negó suavemente con la cabeza intentando dispersar tan extraños pensamientos, dando unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al otro.

-.-¡¡¡KOUJI-KUN!

_**PUM**_

Deteniéndose al escuchar semejante estruendo, se quedo en una sola pieza al ver una ráfaga castaña estrellarse contra Kouji, logrando que ambos se cayeran.

--.-o.ó

-.

--.-¡Amy ahora no tengo tiempo quítate!

Bonita situación, una muchacha encima de Kouji, abrazándolo tan fuerte que parecía asfixiarlo, ella sonreía complacida, sin importarle la descarada posición en la que se encontraba. Ese cuerpo femenino se presionaba insistentemente contra el otro a pesar del desespero de este por separarse.

Algunas personas se quedaban viéndolos así: oO, mientras que otros preferían ignorarlos. Aunque cierto moreno comenzaba a desesperarse, no solo era la posición, sino que el constante movimiento de ambos dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Parecía que Kouji no se había percatado de su presencia, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo, este solo estaba centrado en quitarse de encima a la castaña.

--.-Amy, necesito respirar- dijo con sencillez, cerrando los ojos, visiblemente molesto

-.

--.-Gomen Nasai Kouji-kun n-nUU- dijo Amy mientras se le quitaba de encima.

El leve momento de libertad no le duro mucho, pues en cuanto ambos estuvieron de pie, ella se le colgó del brazo, sonriendo ampliamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mientras que Minamoto solo pudo rodar los ojos algo fastidiado por la intromisión a su espacio personal.

Takuya vio al otro tomar algo de aire, quizás en busca de autocontrol, para después hablar con neutralidad y la fría indiferencia que a la castaña no parecía afectar.

--.-Me voy-

Informo, dando unos cuantos pasos consiguiendo únicamente que lo jalaran de nuevo.

--.-Amy…-

-.

--.-Te dejo ir…-titubeo apenada- si sales conmigo Kouji-Kun

Bien, suficiente, ya había aguantado mucho, los abrazos, las frases cursis, esa molesta cercanía…absolutamente todo se lo aguantaba, pero NO que salieran.

-.-No tengo tiempo para eso- repuso intentando alejarse

-.-Entonces te acompaño n—n

Kouji bufo hastiado en un intento por buscar una solución pacifica…pues la única aparente parecía empujar a la muchacha.

Fue por ello que suspiro derrotado, cosa que pareció comprender bastante bien Takuya, y Amy sonrió más, sujetando con fuerza el brazo del peliazul, esperando esa frase que la hacia alucinar con un fondo rosa y música romántica.

Ah no, eso si que no…o no al menos que estuviera presente, desesperadamente busco alguna forma en que ella soltara a su amigo… ¿y que creen?...la encontró.

--.-¡¡¡MIREN ES BRAD PITT!

-.

--.-¿°¬° donde?

Nunca dijo que era una idea verosímil, pero si la mas efectiva, pues todas las personas que iban pasando voltearon esperanzadas hacia donde Takuya señalaba.

--.-Yo no veo nada… ¿eh?... ¿Kouji-Kun o.o?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Takuya?

-.-Sssshhhhhh

De acuerdo eso no se lo esperaba, ser jalado por su amigo y acorralado contra la pared de un solitario callejón, no se veía todos los días.

Kouji observo a Takuya, donde sus cuerpos se presionaban insistentemente, pero ni aun así el castaño se alejaba.

Esta bien, estaba dispuesto que le explicaran lo que ocurría, no le molestaba que fuera con un dibujo…o de preferencia…con plastilina.

No sabia porque Kambara estaba ahí, ni el porque de la repentina acción, aunque momentáneamente desvió su atención al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

-.-¿Dónde se habrá metido Kouji-kun?

Amy ¬¬UUU prefirió no decir nada, lo que menos quería era que lo abrazara cuando lo veía, además, un momento de tranquilidad le vendría de maravilla.

Con esto consiguió que Takuya bajara la mirada para ver al pendiente Minamoto de su "novia"

Aunque esa cercanía le impidió pensar en algo más, donde sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia en cuanto rodearon la delgada cintura, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en algo muy llamativo…la pálida y atrayente piel del descubierto cuello de Kouji.

Tenia una extraña sensación, como si estuviera consiente de esa suavidad bajo su tacto, sus manos se arriesgaron a posarse tentativamente al final de la camisa del peliazul...

--.-Ya se fue.

Desafortunadamente Kouji lo empujo un poco para alejarse, parándose al frente para verlo fijamente, con esa usual indiferencia.

-.-Deberías estar descansando- repuso Kouji, caminando para dejar al otro atrás.

Takuya observo la actitud cortante…y reacciono al ver que Minamoto lo había dejado solo, sin ni siquiera voltearse para verlo.

Momento…tiempo fuera… ¿Qué le ocurría a su amigo?...o era imaginación suya, o parecía algo… ¿esquivo?

"Es que tu me…"

¿Tendría que ver con eso?...

El pealiazul suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, se sentía confundido, en especial por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior….

Le eran inquietantes esos acercamientos, lo ponían nervioso, aunque lo mas extraño, era que no encontraba una razón… ¿Qué podría significar que su corazón palpitara tan rápido cada vez que se acercaban de esa manera?

Takuya lo siguió en silencio, curioso por la indiferencia de su amigo, si bien era cierto que Kouji nunca había sido muy sociable.

-.-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto sin conseguir que Kouji lo mirara

-.-No

-.-¿entonces?

-.-¿entonces que?

Definitivamente algo le pasaba…entrecerró los ojos en un intento por descubrir cual era el problema…cosa por mas inútil, descifrarlo era casi imposible.

-.-Pareces molesto

Molesto no era la palabra….mas bien….bueno no sabia, era una especie de nudo en la garganta, y un profundo conflicto mental.

Suspiro de nuevo, quizás le inquietaba un poco saber que lo ocurrido la noche anterior solo fue producto de la fiebre.

Esos besos, no eran precisamente para él…pudo haber sido a cualquier….solo que su mala suerte lo llevo a esa situación.

-.-No te entiendo-

-.-No importa- resoplo, ni siquiera debería pensar en ello, después de todo fue "un accidente", tampoco quería que fuera de otra forma….¿cierto?

Siguieron caminando entre las congestionadas calles, donde las personas buscaban un lugar donde almorzar, o descansar mientras retomaban las actividades de la tarde.

-.-Deberías distraerte de vez en cuando, te vez cansado- dijo- Estudiar tanto no es bueno

Otra vez con lo mismo, Kouji no pudo sino encogerse de hombros, dándole poca importancia a la sugerencia del otro, no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de personas, su idea de salir se simplificaba en estar en algún parque.

--.-¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

Paro de caminar de golpe, observando a Takuya, como era costumbre, Kambara había hablado sin pensar, y no pudo sino asustarse cuando escucho su propia voz pronunciar sus pensamientos.

-.-Nani?- pregunto Kouji

Ciertamente esa no era su idea "romántica" de pedirle una cita, pero ¿que más podía hacer? …ya no podía retractarse, ni tampoco quería.

-.-Que…te invito a salir- rectifico Takuya como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, y es en verdad lo era, lo único que hacia al ponerse nervioso era darle motivo a Kouji de sospechar- ¿Por qué? ¿no quieres?

No es que no quisiera, solo que lo tomo desprevenido, se colgó el maletín al sentirlo resbalar por su hombro, meditando un momento.

Mientras tanto Takuya observo a un Kouji con la mirada en el suelo…no podía creer que una simple respuesta lo pusiera tan nervioso… ¿y si Minamoto no quería?... ¿que significaría eso?... ¿que no tenia oportunidad?... ¿Qué debía darse por vencido?

-.-De acuerdo

Por otro lado la aceptación conllevaba a una increíble satisfacción…

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo una persona lo empujo ya que ellos impedían el avance de los demás.

A punto estuvo de decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero se distrajo con la extraña mirada que le brindo una joven al pasar.

Observo aquello que producía tanto interés, bajando la mirada para ver a Kouji entre sus brazos…

Se olvido de todo, y de todos al momento de ver ese fino tono carmín en las pálidas mejillas…

De nuevo sintió ese profundo deseo de reclamar los finos labios, esta vez en algo mucho mas profundo…donde la ropa solo estorbaría, y no le importaría arrancársela ahí mismo.

El peliazul sólo vio esa penetrante mirada, y los fuertes brazos que lo empujaron un poco más al cuerpo contrario.

Se sentía…diferente…nuevo…delicioso.

Así que no opuso mucha resistencia cundo comenzó a acercarse, ese deseado roce, apenas tocándose…permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclaran en un solo.

No supo porque, pero de un momento a otro se sintió desesperado por romper los pocos centímetros que los separaban, por lo que lo acerco de golpe, hasta no dejar espacio, arrancando suspiro de los labios de Kouji.

Oh dios…eso lo descontrolo por completo…pues mas que un suspiro era un leve gemido, al diablo con las personas que los miraba, para él solo existía el peliazul, así que sin dudarlo mas se inclino para besarlo…ambos mantenían los labios entreabiertos…completamente excitante.

-.-¡¡¡¡KOUJI-KUN n0n!

Lastimosamente el peliazul fue arrebatado de los brazos del moreno al momento en que una joven se le colgó del cuello.

-.-Quítate- insistió Kouji tomando los brazos que le rodeaban

-.-No quiero n—n- forcejeaba Amy sonriendo contenta

Mientras Takuya se recuperaba del impacto, se sonrojo un poco…últimamente ya no podía controlarse cuando Kouji estaba cerca.

Sin pensar demasiado le dedico una fugaz vista a su amigo, una camiseta sencilla de color azul oscuro, y unos pantalones negros….simple…pero mortificantemente sensual, todo tan perfectamente puesto, quizás era por ello que las jovencitas se le quedaban viendo cuando él pasaba.

Mordió su labio inferior, en cuando sus vista viajo de arriba a bajo…ahora resultaba que además de cometer idioteces, era un pervertido.

-.-Sal conmigo Kouji-Kun n—n

Pero por el momento debía deshacerse de cierta castaña que estaba demasiado cerca de Minamoto.

--.-Ajam

Tosió fingidamente, cesando los interminables "me hiciste tanta falta" o "¿Por qué no me llamas?" y aun mejor "quiero pasar junto a ti todo el tiempo posible" y demás cursilerías que Kambara no quiso recordar.

Aunque al tener toda la atención de Amy consiguió que esta lo observo con curiosidad, aun sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro de Kouji.

--.-¿No nos conocemos oÔ?

-.

--.-No, no lo creo o.óUU-

Si muy placentera la conversación, de no ser porque tenía encima a su loca compañera de clases hasta de pronto, quizás, existía la remota posibilidad de que se quedara a compartir con ellos….que mentira.

-.-Me voy

Repitió por segunda vez Kouji, soltando finalmente el agarre de su compañera, dándole la espalda para poder ir a descansar en su casa.

-.-Por favor Kouji-Kun

Sólo que una mano se entrelazo con la suya, apretándola ligeramente, observo de reojo a la joven, viendo ese tono carmín en las delicadas mejillas, y los ojos vidriosos a causa de la posible negación de su amado.

-.-Sal conmigo, ¿si?-

Dijo con un tono mucho más suave, suplicante, siendo ese suspiro el que le dio a entender que Kouji iba a aceptar.

-.-Yo…

Amy sostuvo con ambas manos la del peliazul, viéndolo con esperanza, animándolo a continuar.

-.-¡¡¡MIREN TOM CRUISE!

-.-¿°¬° donde?

Y por segunda vez en ese día, soltó a Kouji, dándole la espalda, buscando con la mirada a la persona antes mencionada.

-.-Yo no veo nada…¿eh?...¿Kouji-Kun o.o?

CONTINUARA:

Quizás me demore un poquito n.nUUU, así que Gomen Nasai, el estudio me tiene muy ocupada u.u, es mas son las 11:26 PM y ya debería estar durmiendo porque mañana toca levantarse tempranito TT.TT

Aunque eso a ustedes no debe importarles mucho Ne n.nUU, en especial cuando se anda tan corta de imaginación TT.TT, así que esto puede parecerles algo aburrido TT0TT

Ok dejando todo de lado ¡¡¡REVIEWERES n0n! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! Lindas, y amables personas que me escriben y que me animan a continuar n----n

**_ANALU: _**¡¡Konichiwa Analu-san n-n! Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, y lo que le dijo Takuya a Kouji aun es un misterio n—n, pero igual espero que este capitulo le haya gustado Ne n-n. Gracias por su mensaje, bye y cuídese.

**_SHIN BLACK: _**¡¡Konichiwa Shin-san n—n! Gomen por la demora n.nUU; no estoy muy segura si ya habrá actualizado sus Fic o.o (ya no puedo conectarme como antes TT.TT), espero que el capitulo le guste (no pido milagros u.u) aunque estuvo un poco ¿tranquilo oO? ¿Aburrido o.o?...wueno no se n.nUU, usted me dirá Ne n-n. Gracias por su mensaje, bye y se cuida n—n

**_NARUMI: _**¿Antes odiaba a Takouji oO?...osease que yo la corrompí o.o….wueno, Gomen Nasai por la tardanza Narumi-san TT.TT, espero que el capitulo le haya gustado n—n, aunque no informa mucho TT.TT, pero igual ¡¡¡ARRIBA EL TAKUYAxKOUJI n0n, n-nUU, bye y cuídese Ne.

**_VERONICA: _**¡¡Hello Verónica-san n-n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste Ne n—n, y pos, la escena del tren o.o era para precisamente crear esa atmósfera de estrés n—n; espero que este capitulo también le guste n-n, así que Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_JILL-CHAN: _**¡¡HI Jill-chan n—n! Este o.o…Gomen por dos cosas: La tardanza (Ann en un rincón oscuro) y por aun dejarla con la curiosidad u.u; de todas formas me alegro que le gustara el capitulo pasado n-n, y espero que este también le guste (no pido milagros TT.TT) y no se preocupe, yo ya me encargare de una buena escena TakuyaxKouji ñ.ñ, solo téngame un poco de paciencia Ne n.nUU, Ok bye y gracias por su mensaje n—n

**_KANY-CHAN:_** ¡Konichiwa Kany-chan n—n! Como ve ya no puede matar al lindo Kouji n-n porque no le dijo nada ñ-ñ, y de paso la dejo con la incertidumbre n—n. Me alegro que mi Fic no sea un cliché o.o, aunque Gomen Nasai por la "pequeña" demora Ne n-nUU, espero que le guste el capitulo (no pido milagros TT.TT) Gracias por su mensaje, Bye y cuídese n-n

**_ANODED: _**¡¡Konichiwa Anoded-san n—n, y Hikari de Anoded-san n.nUU! Ne Kouji con ropa de enfermero °¬°….n.nUU wueno, las comprendo perfectamente u.u, yo cada vez que la Universidad o.o me deje actualizare TT.TT, y no es vagancia oO…son exámenes TT.TT, trabajos TT-TT, y exposiciones TT0TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), pero igual les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme n—n, espero que este capitulo también les guste n—n, Bye y cuídense Ne n-n

**_SORU: _**este o.o…Gomen Nasai por haber dejado el capitulo anterior tan inconcluso Soru-san n.nUU, y Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne u.u, pero me alegro mucho de que le guste mi Fic n—n, y la forma en que manejo a los personajes n—n, espero que este capitulo igual le guste, así que Bye y se cuida Ne.

**_MIRURU: _**o.o….O.O…..°-°…..°¬°…¡¡¡¡MIRURU-SAN °0°! No sabe cuanto me alegra de que me escriba Ne °¬°, me fascino su Fic "Mis motivos" Gomen Nasai por no haberle dejado Reviewers TT.TT pero tenga por seguro de que lo haré n—n…y también Gomen por la "pequeña" demora n-nUU, espero que el capitulo le guste, u.u, aunque esta algo aburrido TT.TT, wueno, unas vez mas me alegro mucho de que me escriba n/n, bye y cuídese Ne.

¡¡¡¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII n0n! Lindos mensajes que no dejan que el Fic muera n---n, aunque si aun no se han dormido sobre sus teclado tengan por seguro de que les agradezco que lean esto n-n

Aunque no me vallan a matar o.o por las palabras inconclusas de Takuya oO….yo se que hacer para compensarlos n—n...pero es una sorpresa ñ.ñ….WUAJAJAJAJAJA soy malvada ñ—ñ

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber sus opiniones n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo


	5. QUE VIDA LA MIA

¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA n0n¡¡Volví n---n! Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y que tengan un prospero año nuevo Ne n-n

Digimon no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla u-u, y ya deben saber lo demás n-nUU.

¿Homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oÔ? Haber Ushale, ushale, yo no me hago responsable después de todo ya les advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO QUINTO: QUE VIDA LA MIA

11:45 A.M

Aburrimiento es el fino arte de no hacer absolutamente nada, y conlleva a un estado de letargo y adormecimiento; cosa que Kouji hacia, aburrirse una barbaridad.

Suspiro, ahora estaba acostado en su cama porque, luego de deambular por toda la casa en buscar de algo que hacer, no tuvo éxito.

Miro fijamente el techo como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo, quería buscar algo con que entretenerse, pues no quería pensar que exactamente en cuatro horas saldría con Takuya.

No era una cita, sólo salía con su amigo, nada más…

-.-…..

Claro que su mente no le ayudaba, comenzaba a formular cosa extrañas, cosas que no lograba entender, era como cierta emoción e inseguridad que no comprendía.

Pero si él se estaba enloqueciendo era por culpa del castaño…abrazarlo de esa forma no podría clasificarse como algo normal, ni tampoco que pudiese ser ignorado.

Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba estar confundido, y sobre todo, no le gustaba no poder descubrir esa extraña sensación.

-.-Hn

Mas sus pensamientos se deshicieron en cuanto un peso le cayó encima, esta vez sonrió un poco, no podía enojarse con su perro, el cual ahora movía la cola, y tenia sus enormes patas contra su pecho.

-.-Hola

Saludo Kouji, antes de que el enorme sabueso le lamiera la cara.

-.-No hagas eso

Pidió intentando quitárselo de encima, donde luego de una lucha de dos minutos el enorme perro se hizo a un lado, quedando acostado en la cama, aun moviendo la cola.

El peliazul se sentó, y su perro contento fue en busca de la pelota, Kouji volvió a sonreír dispuesto a distraerse un poco.

…no quería pensar en nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2:30 PM

La agradable brisa que entraba por la ventana, y esos calidos rayos de luz que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación eran ignorados por cierto moreno que tenia un serio conflicto mental.

…no tenia ni idea de donde ir.

Bueno, había conseguido la cita, pero no sabia a donde ir

-.-TT.TT

Ya ni siquiera le sorprendía, parecía que la desgracia recaía sobre él, y ahora no podía pensar con claridad, quien lo haría si dentro de pocas horas saldría con Kouji.

La imagen del sexy Minamoto no le ayudaba a concentrarse, ni mucho menos buscar un lugar que a este le gustase.

Dejo de balancearse en el asiento, apoyando sus brazos contra el escritorio, intentando pensar sin que su cabeza se llenara de estupideces.

Haber…pensó en ir al cine, pero no había nada interesante… ¿a comer?...no muy rápido¿luego de comer que harían?... ¿a los videojuegos oO?... No estaba muy seguro de que a Kouji le gustara u.u.

-.-Demonios

Se quejo al colocar sus brazos sobre la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra el escritorio; ciertamente no estaba como para pensar.

Aparentemente Kouji no era indiferente a sus acercamientos…sin embargo resultaba tan difícil determinar los pensamientos de este.

En especial porque ahora parecía algo esquivo TT.TT

"Es que tu me…"

Eso complicaba el asunto u.u, no sabia si aprovechar y decirle de una buena vez o.o

-.-¿Y que le voy a decir!

No tenia ni idea de cómo empezar, y es cuando tenia toda la intención de hablar se quedaba viendo esos bonitos ojos azules, los cuales lo incitaban a verlos más de cerca.

Era en ese momento en que toda función mental se detenía, y en vez de hablar intentaba besarlo.

-.-TT.TT

Besarlo no era la idea…no por el momento o/o.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante un punto hasta ahora omitido: Si le decía a Kouji seguramente obtendría una respuesta esquiva, ya sea por que no le quiere, o por vergüenza.

En cambio con un beso obtendría un resultado más rápido, si bien podría matarle por su imprudencia, o le respondería.

-.-O no haría nada

Había que analizar todos los lados u.u

Se quedo un momento en blanco, analizando las posibilidades, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…. ¡Se había desviado del tema principal!

-.-TT.TT

Era inútil, se quejo por lo bajo antes de alzar la mirada, la cual se quedo fija en el reloj de pared.

-.-3:15 PM

¿No debía de verse con Kouji a las 3:00 PM o.o?

….

….

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3:30 PM

Luego de una carrera desenfrenada por media ciudad, con un alto riesgo de mortalidad debido a su imprudencia en pasar las calles, lo único que consiguió fue casi ser arrollado por un auto, y prácticamente demandado por una ancianita que prácticamente se llevo por delante.

Cuando se detuvo respiro profundamente, queriendo que el aire llenara sus pulmones, hasta que alzo la mirada, viendo el parque al que había llegado.

Sus ojos divagaron mientras su respiración se normalizaba, deteniendo en un punto en especial.

-.-¿No se ve lindo?

-.-Si, ya antes lo había visto por aquí ¿nos acercamos?

-.-¡Claro que no¿y si se despierta?

No le presto atención a la conversación efectuada por las dos jovencitas que murmuraban sobre su dormido amigo.

Ahí estaba Kouji Minamoto, sentado en la banca del parque, escuchando música en su CD Player.

"Es que tu me…"

Definitivamente debía saber como terminaba la frase, comenzó a caminar, pues la sola imagen basto para que se olvidara de todo.

Bueno, había salido corriendo, casi se mata en el proceso, y aunque había llegado algo tarde, era mejor que no haber llegado.

Respiro profundamente, Kouji parecía dormido pues tenia sus ojos cerrados, aunque él sabia que no era así.

Y su suposición fue acertada en cuanto el peliazul comenzó a cantar la canción sin emitir sonido alguno, simplemente moviendo los labios, donde el viento removía algunos mechones rebeldes.

…finos y apetecibles labios moviéndose acompasadamente…

-.-¡Que lindo n/n!

El moreno pareció despertar de su ensoñación al oír hablar a una joven. No tenía planeado quedarse ahí todo el día, así que comenzó a caminar.

Pronto quedo parado al frente del peliazul, ocasionando que este abriera los ojos, viendo aquello que le obstruía la luz.

-.-Te vas a quedar sordo- comento Takuya debido al alto volumen

No hubo respuesta, Kouji sólo se quito los audífonos para guardar el aparato en el maletín.

-.-¿Y?-

Pregunto el peliazul debido al silencio de su amigo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que llegara tarde, ya conocía a Takuya, siempre era lo mismo.

-.-¿Y que?- repitió, consiguiendo el suspiro del contrario.

-.-¿A dónde vamos Takuya?

-.-Este…vamos caminando n.nUU-

Kouji se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, poniéndose de pie, en realidad le daba igual a donde fueran.

Ambos caminaron por el parque, donde el castaño escucho el suspiro desilusionado de las dos jovencitas que también habían comenzado a mirarlo a él.

Los dos iban sin prisa, sintiendo esa relajante brisa, y el dulce aroma de los árboles. Claro que todo quedo en el olvido, pues luego de unos minutos de silencio, el celular de Kouji comenzó a sonar. Parsimoniosamente el peliazul miro el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

-.-¿Si?- pregunto con voz cortante y algo fastidiado, quedándose callado por algunos segundos- Eso no fue lo que acordamos….no me importa, no pienso ir a ningún lado…es tú problema…no me importa

El tono de voz no cambiaba, aunque Takuya tuvo la ligera impresión de que su amigo comenzaba a impacientarse.

-.-No…mira, hablamos luego…no esta noche no puedo…no, no me quedare con Kouchi…con Takuya…

"Oh por dios"

-.-¿Te acuerdas de Takuya?...si, aja, bueno, adiós.

Con fastidio Kouji apago su celular guardándolo en el maletín, lanzando una fulminante mirada hacia la nada, murmurando algo que el moreno no comprendió, respirando profundamente queriendo calmarse un poco.

Aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, así que busco la mirada de Takuya.

-.-¿Te molesta?- pregunto finalmente Kouji.

-.-¿Qué cosa o.o?-

-.-Que me quede en tu casa-

Minamoto había hablado sin pensar, la rabia no era buena consejera.

-.-No, no molesta-

Takuya espero, pero parecía que su amigo no planeaba decirle algo sobre su plática y la extraña petición. Claro que se olvido de todo en cuanto vio un leve tono carmín en las mejillas de Kouji.

Un hecho tan simple lo hacia lucir tan mortificantemente deseable…disimuladamente mordió su labio inferior.

Hasta que reacciono…

…TT.TT era un degenerado.

-.-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Kouji

Por un momento Takuya se quedo en silencio, como procesando la pregunta, hasta que su cerebro finalmente se ilumino, donde no pudo sino sonreír ampliamente ante la consternación del otro.

-.-¡Por aquí!- comento animadamente, tomando la mano contraria para guiarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4:15 PM

-.-¿El parque de diversiones?- pregunto al verse en la entrada de dicho lugar.

-.-Claro, es el mejor sitio para relajarse luego de un examen tan difícil- concluyo entusiasmado Takuya.

Kouji analizo en silencio el lugar al que no parecía caberle ni un alma más, la última vez que estuvo en un sitio tan lleno termino de modo inesperado. Claro que antes había un punto que solucionar…

-.-¿Ya puedes soltarme?

-.-¿Qué o.o?-

-.-La mano- puntualizo Kouji- ¿Puedes soltarme la mano?

No es que le molestase, después de todo estaban cogidos de la mano desde hacia mucho, sólo que no le gustaba sentir su corazón latir mas rápido sin una razón aparente.

-.-Ah claro, disculpa n.nUU

-.-Hn

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo mas, su amigo ya lo había jalado entre las personas, tomándolo del brazo para poder pasar.

No le molestaba el sitio, lo único que le incomodaba era que lo empujaran cada vez que caminaba. Así que luego de un no tan largo recorrido, finalmente se detuvieron.

-.-¿Qué te parece si subimos a ese?

La mirada ojiazul se alzo para ver la enorme estructura de la monstruosa montaña rusa, toda una masa de acero, tornillos, y vigas. La observo durante un momento, algo dudoso, mas lo siguiente que sintió fue un nuevo jalón.

-.-Oye…-se quejo

-.-¿te da miedo?- pregunto Takuya sin mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado entretenido comprando los boletos.

-Ie (No)

No era temor, sólo precaución, además no le gustaba que lo jalara, basta que Takuya le digiera a donde quería ir, él no era sordo ni mucho menos.

-.-¡Vamos!

Informo animado, jalándolo de nuevo, Kouji estuvo a punto de quejarse, mas ya se encontraban en la fila, y al lado de ellos, la gran montaña rusa de la cual provenían los gritos emocionados y un tanto histéricos.

Vio hacia arriba, en realidad era una larga bajada, sin mencionar que algunas personas al terminar el recorrido, corría al baño mas cercano, todo producto del mareo, donde los mas sensibles bajaban llorando, pálidos y temblorosos.

-.-Siguiente-

-.-Vamos Kouji

-.-¿Que?

De acuerdo eso lo tomo desprevenido, y aun mas al verse ya sentando en el carrito junto a Takuya, donde los cinturones de seguridad fueron colocados, la única cosa que les impedía caer de la atracción.

Muy despacio el carrito comenzó a moverse, subiendo lentamente por ese empinado camino, el cual prometía, una emocionante y delirante caída. Cuando ya estuvo en la punta, Kouji comprobó que se encontraba demasiado alto, ahora ni siquiera sabia como había terminado en ese lugar.

La mirada de Takuya se poso despacio en su amigo cuando sintió la mano de este sobre la suya. Sonrió un poco al verlo algo nervioso.

-.-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los gritos resonaban por todas partes conforme las curvas ganaban velocidad, y las largas caídas se prolongaban, llego un momento en que quedaron de cabeza, sin embargo lo único que le gustaba era sentir la mano de Kouji presionando la suya.

-.-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

…todo lo demás no importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las personas reían, jugaban, y los tenues rayos del sol hacían de este un día perfecto, claro sin obviar a dos jóvenes, de los cuales uno de ellos se encontraba tomando agua, y el otro sonreía despreocupadamente.

-.-No te pareció divertido- comento Takuya

-.-Si claro- dijo Kouji

Oh claro que fue emocionante, eso de sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sin mencionar el viento contra la cara, removiendo el cabello….pero, sentir los gritos en los oídos no era muy cómodo, ni tampoco el corazón queriendo salirse por la garganta, y es que haberse subido 4 veces comenzaba a cansarle, cosa muy contraria en Takuya.

El moreno parecía bastante contento con lograr un cambio de expresión en su indiferente compañero. Aunque sonrió más al ver un pequeño puesto de atracciones.

-.-Te reto- propuso Takuya

Kouji alzo la mirada viendo fijamente esos ojos castaños con algo de duda, como si no conociera a Takuya y sus extrañas (por no decir peligrosas) acciones.

-.-¿En que?-pregunto Kouji

-.-En ese juego- señalo hacia el pequeño puesto.

Se trataba de dispararle a los barquitos pintados en cartón que iban pasando; Kouji giro para ver a su amigo, nunca había que despreciar un reto.

Y su respuesta fue sonreír igual de desafiante que Takuya, probar las habilidades, y sobre todo mostrar la superioridad frente al otro era algo que les gustaba.

No lo hacían muy a menudo, pero siempre era bienvenido un buen encuentro. Les recordaba el Digimundo.

-.-Dos por favor- pidió Takuya a la joven que atendía, dándole el dinero que costaba el juego.

Cada uno recibió una pistola de balines, y fijaron la mirada en los barquitos que se movían con la ayuda de una polea.

Apuntaron, y sin decir nada comenzaron a disparar al mismo tiempo. Los barquitos fueron cayendo uno por uno, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos ambos habían derribado la misma cantidad. Cosa que no parecía alegrarles mucho.

-.-¡Felicidades!- dijo admirada la joven mientras aplaudía- Aquí tienen sus premios n—n

Dos ositos fueron entregados ante las miradas desconcertadas¿y ahora que hacían con eso?

-.-¡Takuya!

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió al mencionado, donde unas inexplicables ganas de salir corriendo lo invadieron por completo al reconocer esa voz.

Se encogido de… ¿miedo?...y giro un poco, sonriéndole fingidamente a la rubia que lucia enfadada.

-.-Hola Zoe n.nUU

-.-Nada de "hola Zoe"- gruño la rubia con un aura rojiza a su alrededor.

Kouji los observo sin decir nada porque no entendía lo que pasaba, claro que antes de que iniciara la posible pelea, Zoe se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-.-Hola Kouji- saludo normalmente, cosa que al peliazul no le resulto extraño, estaba acostumbrado a los bruscos cambios de humor en su amiga- ¿Podrías sostenerme esto un momento? puedes comer si quieres n-n

Concluyo Zoe en cuanto le entrego un algodón de azúcar, girando hacia Takuya con su espíritu combativo, ahora tenia las manos libre ñ-ñ

-.-Espera Zoe…- intento detenerla Takuya en cuanto ella cerro duramente su puño- Fue un accidente n.nUU, no fue mi intención que mi vecino te viera con sólo una toalla.

-.-u.u-

Las palabras no servían para calmar el explosivo carácter de la rubia, la cual recordaba perfectamente la humillación vivida TT.TT

Por el momento Kouji se limito a observar los vanos intentos de su amigo, y el aura asesina de Zoe. Así que dispuesto a distraerse, vio el algodón de azúcar y le arranco un trocito, llevándolo a sus labios. Sonrió cuando el dulce se derritió en su boca, hacia mucho que no comía de eso.

La sonrisa de Kouji no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, los cuales habían olvidado el motivo de la discusión.

El castaño fue el primero en reaccionar, fijo su atención en Zoe, ella sonreía y estaba ligeramente sonrojada, aunque antes de que pudiera formular algún plan para escapar, Minamoto hablo.

-.-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?

-.-Oh no- respondió Zoe- Vine con unas amigas y ya debería volver

Sin decir nada Kouji extendió la mano para devolverle el dulce, aunque ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-.-Te lo regalo n—n- dijo cuando les dio la espalda para seguir con su camino.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras la rubia se alejaba, así que vieron cuando ella se reunía con sus amigas.

-.-"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?"

Repitió Takuya una vez que Zoe ya no se veía, aunque Kouji sólo se encogió de hombros, arrancando otro trocito de algodón.

-.-Sabia que diría que no- respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

-.-¿Cómo puedes saber eso ¬¬?-

-.-Por que generalmente al parque de diversiones se viene acompañado Baka ¬¬

El moreno bufo molesto ante la lógica explicación, él no había podido evitar pensar que el peliazul quería estar con ella. Y en busca de venganza, con un movimiento simple le quito el dulce de las manos a Minamoto.

-.-¡Oye!- se quejo Kouji- ¡Dame eso!

Takuya sonrió divertido mientras tomaba un pedacito. El peliazul frunció el ceño dispuesto a recuperar su dulce.

Y volvió a sonreír en cuanto esquivo a Kouji, claro que más de una vez le toco alzar la mano para que el algodón de azúcar no regresara con su dueño. Cosa que a Kouji le resultaba frustrante ¿Cómo es que no podía quitarle el algodón a Takuya? Frunció el ceño, intentando una vez mas recuperar su dulce, pasando por alto la mano que rodeo su cintura para mantenerlo quieto.

Kambara se rió al verlo tan empeñado en su misión de "rescate" mientras que él alejaba todo lo que podía la mano, consiguiendo con esto que Kouji se acercara mas, y se inclinara hacia delante.

Así que no queriendo prolongar más su pequeño duelo, Takuya bajo la mano para entregarle el algodón de azúcar.

-.-No sabia que te gustaban las cosas dulces- dijo Takuya

Kouji se quedo sin saber en que momento llego a esa situación, por lo que tomo con su mano libre el dulce, la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo el osito.

Aunque si se estremeció en cuanto las dos manos del moreno rodearon su cintura empujándolo un poco mas. Bajo la mirada en cuanto sintió su corazón latir mas rápido.

-.-Vamos- dijo Kouji colocando la mano que tenia el osito, contra el pecho de Takuya, queriendo alejarse un poco.

Mas su mano fue retirada por la del castaño, y ahora ambos se miraban fijamente. Eso era suficiente para que dejaran de pensar.

-.-Yo…- susurro Takuya, inclinándose un poco hacia el otro.

-.-¿Hmm?

-.-Yo…- mas cerca- tú…

Los labios entreabiertos se rozaron, aunque antes de poder llegar mas lejos, un peculiar sonido los distrajo.

-.-¡KOUJI-KUN n0n!

Ambos parecieron olvidarse de la posición en que se encontraban, pues comenzaron a buscar entre las personas quien llamaba al peliazul.

-.-¡KOUJI-KUN n0n!

Takuya entrecerró los ojos, viendo la Rueda, en esa atracción había una persona que hacia señas exageradas con la mano, por lo que soltó a Kouji para ver mejor.

-.-Amy -musito Minamoto, seguramente esos constantes "Kouji-Kun" habían conseguido quedarse en su memoria.

Por un momento Takuya creyó que Kouji estaba bromeando, es decir, era imposible que alguien que estaba en la rueda pudiera verlo a esa distancia. Aunque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la joven se movía peligrosamente, ocasionando que el lugar en que estaba sentada se balanceara, dándole un susto de muerte a quien estaba a su lado.

Amy debía tener unos binoculares, o una muy buena vista, además de unos muy excelentes pulmones para gritar desde esa distancia.

-.-¡ESPERA KOUJI-KUN, YA BAJO!

La mitad del parque de diversiones había escuchado perfectamente lo que Amy decía, algunos se habían detenido y señalaban a la joven. Pero el nuevo suspiro de Kouji fue el que hizo reaccionar a Takuya. Minamoto había guardado su osito en el maletín, dispuesto a marcharse, no quería que ella se le lanzara como siempre lo hacia.

Además no quería pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir hacia unos minutos…bueno, en realidad no hubiera ocurrido nada por que Takuya no planeaba hacer nada…¿cierto?

Hn, esto era un problema, él quería convencerse, o al menos buscar una explicación para el comportamiento del moreno. Cosa que no funcionaba, todo esto resultaba tan confuso.

Arranco un pedacito del algodón de azúcar, sintiendo como el objeto de sus recientes preguntas caminaba a su lado.

Takuya no decía nada, aun algo avergonzado por su atrevimiento, el cual resultaba frustrante, no encontraba ninguna señal por parte del otro, no pedía mucho, cualquier señal le bastaba, ya sea desaprobación, o aceptación.

"preferiblemente la ultima"

Pensó antes de suspirar, observando así de reojo a su amigo, su mente se quedo en blanco cuando los labios de Kouji se abrieron ligeramente para probar del dulce.

De suerte no tropezó, pero esta vez su mente se rebelo…

No era justo, mientras él se mataba tratando de buscar alguna manera de acercarse a Kouji, este seguía como si nada. ¿Por qué él era el único que se ahoga entre esas sensaciones?

"no mas juego"

Sin pensarlo tomo la muñeca de Kouji repentinamente, obligándolo a girar, quedando frente a frente, donde el moreno rodeo esa delgada cintura con la mano que sostenía su osito.

Los ojos de Kouji se abrieron grandes de sorpresa en cuanto sintió una presión en sus labios, ese movimiento logro asustarlo y sin querer soltó el algodón de azúcar. Su muñeca aun estaba prisionera entre la mano de Takuya, así que utilizo la otra para colocarla sobre el brazo de este.

Aunque no pudo si no desistir de la idea de alejarse en cuanto sintió unos suaves labios jugando con los suyos, y esa sutil lengua acariciándolos, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. Tembló ligeramente ante el excitante contacto, y sus ojos se cerraron.

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, y suspiro cuando fue jalado más hacia el cuerpo contrario, donde sus piernas terminaron entre las de Takuya.

Tembló de nuevo en cuanto una húmeda intrusa logro infiltrarse en su boca…o quizás él la dejo entrar. Kouji apretó los ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder a causa de esa sensación, porque a pesar de todo no le molestaba, le confundia saber que aquello…

…le gustaba…y mucho.

Deshizo sus pensamientos en cuanto un leve gemido escapo de su boca, sus propios labios habían comenzado a responder el beso. Esto era demasiado para él.

Por otro lado Takuya en verdad considero la posibilidad de morir a manos de Kouji por su osada maniobra, en especial porque no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Aunque sus sentidos se dispararon en cuanto lo sintió corresponder sus besos, inevitablemente lo jalo mas, queriendo sentirlo tan cerca como le fuese posible, consiguiendo así un leve gemido. Y en respuesta coloco más presión en ese devorador beso, probando una y otra vez esa deliciosa y dulce boca.

Aquello resultaba deliciosamente estimulante, en especial porque Kouji estaba despierto, y en pleno uso de sus facultades, no como en la fiesta de Zoe.

-.-¡KOUJI-KUN n0n!

Siendo la chillona voz la que logro separarlos. Takuya soltó rápidamente al otro como si sujetara algo muy caliente, donde ambos retrocedieron algo alterados por lo sucedido.

Takuya al darse cuenta de lo que hizo deseo que el mundo se le viniera encima, en especial porque la mirada de Kouji estaba fija en el suelo.

-.-Kouji…- llamo con la respiración un poco agitada-

El mencionado no levanto la mirada, pero se sonrojo un poco más al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Takuya.

-.-Yo…-titubeo el moreno

Bueno, eso le pasa por idiota ¬/¬¿y ahora que oO?

-.-Mira Kouji…tú en verdad….-

-.-¡Kouji-Kun te estaba buscando n—n!- exclamo contenta Amy al colgarse del brazo del peliazul.

El mencionado no pareció importarle ese gesto, estaba confundido…aun podía sentir esa lengua jugando con la suya, y el dulce sabor de la boca contraria.

Lentamente alzo la mirada viendo como Amy y Takuya discutían sobre ciertos actores que estuvieron casualmente cerca de ellos, y que la castaña no pudo ver.

Él no quería pensar porque no podía comprender algo que nunca había sentido, ni sabia como reaccionar ante ello.

…todo esto era nuevo.

¿y ahora que hacia? Se moría de vergüenza al pensar que esa noche se quedaría en la casa de Takuya.

Observo un momento al moreno con algo de curiosidad, aun mientras sus mejillas se encontraban pintadas del llamativo rubor...seria que a él...

...¿a él le gustaba Takuya?

CONTINUARA:

¡WWIIIIIIIII n0n! Ne luego de una laaaaaarrrrrgggggaaaaa espera n.nUUU, finalmente termine el capitulo n0n, espero les guste n—n

Gomen si le parece algo aburrido n.nUU, mi inspiración no dio para mas TT.TT

Y ya dejando eso de lado¡¡¡REVIEWERES n0n¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! Lindas, y amables personas que me escriben y que me animan a continuar n----n

**_MIRURU: _**¡Konichiwa Miruru-chan °-°! Ne me alegro de que el capitulo pasado te gustara n---n; espero que este también te guste u.u (ando positiva n-nUU) Gomen por la "pequeña" demora n.nUU Ne, le deseo un feliz año nuevo n—n, bye y se cuida n-n

**_AIKA ASAKURA: _**¡Konichiwa Aika-chan n—n! Si ando medio perdía por estos lados n.nUU, no se preocupe por no dejarme Reviewers en los capítulos pasados, le agradezco que lo haga ahora n—n. El final de Shaman ½ estará pronto n-nUU, es una promesa Ne n—n. Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara Aika-chan n—n, espero que este también TT-TT; le deseo un feliz año Ne n-n, bye y se cuida n—n

**_DARKANGELCHAN: _**Ne o.o, creo que los guiones no aparecen oO…wueno u.u¡¡Konichiwa Dark-san n0n! n.nUU Gomen por la demora; veo que no le gusta Amy n.nUU, pero no tiene porque preocuparse por ella u.u; me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le gustara n—n, espero que este también TT-TT, me da gusto saber que mis otros fics le gustan n------n; wueno, espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n-n, feliz año nuevo Ne n—n, bye y se cuida n-n

**_SORU: _**¡Konichiwa Soru-san n—n! Me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le haya gustado n—n, como ve si salieron n.n, usted me dirá como le pareció el capitulo Ne oO. Le tengo una preguntita Soru-san o.o¿Cuándo actualiza su Fic TT-TT? me gustaría mucho ver la continuación; Wueno, espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n-n, feliz año nuevo Ne n—n, bye y se cuida n-n

**_JILL-CHAN: _**¡Konichiwa Jill-chan n—n! Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU; veo que Amy no le gusta oO, pero aquí hubo un poco mas de Takouji n0n, y compensa la intromisión de ella n.n, o eso digo yo oO. Me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le gustara n—n, espero que este también TT-TT (el positivismo arriba n.nUU) Espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n-n, feliz año nuevo Ne n—n

**_HIGASHIKUNI_**¡Konichiwa Higashikuni-san n—n! Ne Gomen por la demora en actualizar o.o, espero que le guste el capitulo n-n, bueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_NARUMI-CHAN: _**¡Konichiwa Narumi-chan n—n! Gracias por pensar que escribo bien n/n, y Gomen Nasai por la "pequeña" demora en actualizar n.nUU, espero que el capitulo valga la pena Ne o.o; espero haya pasado una feliz navidad Ne n—n, bye y se cuida n—n

**_SHIN BLACK: _**Si, actualice sus Fics Shin-san ¬¬…pero mientras¡¡Konichiwa Ne n-n! Gomen por la demora n.nUU, espero le guste n-n, y ojala haya pasado una feliz navidad n-n, feliz año nuevo Ne n—n, bueno, bye y se cuida n-n

**_SAIHI FENRYL: _**¡Konichiwa Saihi-san n—n¿Este es el primer Shone-ai que lee oO? que honor Ne n—n, me alegro le guste el Fic n---n; creo que si antes estaba celosa de Takuya, pues ahora n.nUU….Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne TT-TT, espero que el capitulo valga la pena (soy muy positiva u.u) Espero haya pasado una feliz navidad, y feliz año nuevo Ne n—n, wueno, bye y se cuida n-n

**_AGUILA FANEL: _**¡Konichiwa Aguila-san n0n! Ne cuanto tiempo sin saber de usted n—n, me alegro que el Fic le guste n-n, Gomen por la "pequeña" demora, espero que el capitulo valga la pena Ne, porque aquí hay algo de romance n—n, bueno, feliz año nuevo n—n, bye y se cuida n-n

¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIII n0n! Esta vez recibí muchos mensajes °¬°, Arigato Ne n----n, espero le guste el pequeño acercamiento de estos dos bishones n—n

Luego de tan larga espera o.o, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y un feliz año nuevo n0n, que todos sus deseos de año se cumplan n—n

Ya saben que sin Reviewers no hay Fic u.u (que amenaza tan poco efectiva TT-TT) y si Ann Saotomo recibe Reviewers, entonces Ann Saotomo actualizara más rápido n0n

¿La espera valió la pena oO¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT, manden sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca ya que me interesa saber sus opiniones n-n

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"**_HAY QUE DARLE UN SENTIDO A LA VIDA, POR EL MISMO HECHO DE QUE CARECE DE SENTIDO" _Henry Miller**


	6. MAS QUE TU AMIGO

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -0-…ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.0…..-0- Konichiwa Ne

Gomen por la…. ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-…. ¡Estoy despierta O.O! bueno como decía Gomen por la demora u.u, el estudio difícilmente me deja tiempo para… ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-

….¡¡1915 O.O!...Gomen tengo mucho sueño ¿se nota n.nUU, bueno, yo también los veré sufriendo cuando entren a la universidad ñ.ñ, y si ya entraron o.o, ¡¡Hermanos míos, ustedes me comprenden TT0TT!

Bueno, ya enserio, Digimon no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla u-u, y ya deben saber lo demás n-nUU.

¿Homo fóbicos que hacen aquí oÔ? Haber Ushale, ushale, yo no me hago responsable después de todo ya les advertí ¬¬, en especial porque este capitulo contiene algo de Lime u/u

CAPITULO SEIS: MÁS QUE TU AMIGO

Pudo haber escapado, tuvo alrededor de 30 segundos para hacerlo, y que importaba si habían quienes asegura que era imposible desaparecer del universo en ese periodo de tiempo, eso a él no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba si en el proceso atropellaba a unas cuantas personas.

Suspiro cansado mientras caminaba.

-.-Me alegra que te quedes a comer con nosotros Kouji, hacia tiempo que no venias, y sabes que tu compañía siempre es bien recibida.

-.-Gracias señora Kambara u.u- dijo cortésmente Kouji ante las amables palabras de la madre de Takuya.

….Pudo haber escapado…

Volvió a suspirar, finalizando sus pensamientos. Todo había sido una redada, él fue acorralado, emboscado y obligado a elegir un camino no tan horrible, pero con igual riego a su integridad emocional.

Luego de haber salido del parque de diversiones con Amy colgada de su brazo, y Takuya discutiendo con ella sobre las misteriosas apariciones de los famosos actores, tuvo 30 exactos segundos para huir. Sin embargo los recientes acontecimientos entorpecieron sus movimientos y nublaron la razón.

-.-Pasa por favor Kouji- dijo la señora Kambara al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa.

El peliazul asintió en silencio, viendo una vez más el conocido lugar. Siempre igual de acogedor, tan relajante como ninguna otra cosa.

-.-Vamos, si los dos me ayudan terminaremos mas pronto la cena n---n- sugirió con entusiasmo la mujer.

Kouji no dijo nada, se limito a seguirla en silencio, mientras que cierto moreno se movía por inercia, aun incapaz de coordina algún hecho lógico.

Pues entre la sorpresiva aparición de su madre, la invitación a cenar de esta hacia Kouji, y el atrevido (pero no por ello menos delicioso) beso a su amigo, le era difícil concentrarse.

Takuya tenia un serio conflicto mental u.u, en parte porque se sentía incapaz de mirar directamente al peliazul y no morirse de vergüenza.

No porque le apenara haberle besado, todo lo contrario, se sentía cohibido porque sabia que en el momento menos pensando no podría controlarse y terminaría lanzándose sobre su "amigo" y no precisamente con las mejores intenciones.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo del inesperado beso que le despertó una sensación nunca antes experimentada….sólo que aun no sabia que era u.u, estaba conciente de su atracción hacia Kouji abarcaba toda la grandeza de la palabra "ME GUSTAS HASTA ENLOQUECER"

No era una simple atracción, no señor, a él en verdad le gustaba Minamoto, el problema era hablar con él u.u

En primer lugar no sabía porque Kouji acepto la invitación de su mamá, aunque podía hacerse una vaga idea de ello.

"Amy"

El semblante de Takuya tomo uno mas serio ante ese pensamiento, pues Amy ante la extraña mujer que parecía conocer a su "novio" no pudo sino observar a Kouji, preguntando sin la necesidad de hablar que era lo que su amado iba a hacer, porque ella podría ser extrovertida y algo atrevida, mas no seria tan grosera de auto invitarse, o no con una persona adulta que ni conocía, con alguien de su misma edad no abría problema, pero en definitiva no con un adulto u.u.

Además, esa mujer podría ser pariente de su adorado Minamoto, de ser así no le convendría ser grosera, es mas, si se mostraba linda y encantadora (cosa que ya era) podría obtener un poco de ayuda de ella en su relación amorosa con Kouji n---n; aunque si el peliazul se negaba Amy podría pasar toda la tarde con él n0n.

Takuya sonrió un poco al recordar la expresión inquisitiva de Kouji al ver a Amy, ella tan sonriente y complacida, como si pensara en algo sumamente satisfactorio, y él frió y calculador, alzando una ceja en señal de duda por tan extraño comportamiento.

Ese fue el motivo que llevo a Kouji a aceptar la invitación.

"Nota personal: Regalarle algo a mi mamá"

Pensó el moreno, y es que tenia que darle un poco de crédito, pues de no haber aparecido lo mas seguro es que Kouji se hubiera marchado, olvidando (o fingiendo que olvidaba) la petición a pasar la noche en su casa, la cual aun no sabia si seguía en pie.

-.-Kouji, cariño deja esa bolsas ahí por favor- indico la señora Kambara una vez que los tres estuvieron en la cocina

Ese llamado despertó a Takuya, quien se limito a observar el corto trayecto de su amigo hacia la despensa, mientras descargaba las dos bolsas que traía, mismas que él también tenia, ya que ambos ayudaron a la mujer con las compras.

Inevitablemente el moreno se obligo a si mismo a retirar la mirada, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea Kouji.

O al menos no con su MADRE presente…

"¿Y si ella se va o.o?"

O/O

Omitamos sus pensamientos.

-.-¿Mamá me trajiste lo que te pedí?

La aparición del hermano menor de Takuya llamo la atención de los presentes, donde la mujer saco un dulce de entre las bolsas, condicionando que se lo daría después de la comida. Esto era suficiente para despejar la agitada mente del moreno.

-.-¡Mamá!- se quejo Shinya aunque luego gruño de mala gaña sabiendo que era inútil razonar este tipo de cosas con ella, y cuando ya se disponía a salir de la cocina se detuvo un momento- ¡Ah Kouji! Llamo tu papá dice que le devuelvas la llamada

Con esto, el niño se retiro, dejando a un molesto peliazul con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero comprendiendo que lo mejor era llamar.

-.-¿Podría prestarme el teléfono?- pregunto Kouji, girando para ver a la mamá de Takuya.

-.-Si claro o.o- dijo ella algo sorprendida, pues no sabia el motivo por el cual el señor Minamoto estuviera enterado de que su hijo se encontraba ahí.

Dando un silencioso gracias, Kouji salio de la cocina, dejando a ambos Kamabara solos y con una seria duda debido al cansancio en sus palabras.

Takuya se quedo un momento observando el lugar por el que su amigo había partido, quizás la llamada de esa tarde era la causante de los problemas de Kouji oO

Algo dudoso por esto el moreno fue girando levemente para dejar las bolsas en el mesón cercano.

-.-OO

Aunque las suelta del susto al ver a su mamá tan cerca y teniendo los ojos entrecerrados, como si analizara algo.

-.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dudoso, sudando frió, intentado recordar si había hecho algo malo.

-.-¿Están peleados?- inquirió la mujer acercándose mas a su hijo- ¿Tú y Kouji están peleados?

-.-¿Qué? No, claro que no- dijo Takuya retrocediendo a cada paso que ella daba hasta que termino chocando contra el mesón.

-.-Los veo muy callados, no me extraña de Kouji, pero tú no eres así- dijo ella- ¿Qué pasa ¬¬?

¿Pasar? Oh pasaban muchas cosas, pero no por ello iba a decírselas ahora, este no era el momento indicado, no cuando Takuya había comenzado a sonrojarse levemente, poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-.-Enserio no pasa nada mamá n.nUU- mintió- Sólo…sólo estoy algo cansado.

Fue ahí donde la expresión de la señora Kambara cambio por una mucho más suave, algo preocupada.

-.-¿Te habrás enfermado otra vez?- pregunto al tocar la frente de su hijo- No siento que tengas la temperatura alta, pero igual iré a buscar el termómetro.

Finalizo al salir de la cocina, dejando a Takuya sin poder decirle que no era necesario. Pero cuando pudo quedarse sólo, no pudo sino suspirar lleno de alivio.

Eso había estado muy cerca o.o

Pero decidió que lo mejor era olvidarlo, salio de la cocina para ver que se había hecho Minamoto.

Cuando llego a la sala lo vio aun hablando por el teléfono, las palabras de Kouji eran un susurro inaudible, aunque la frialdad en sus ojos, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido le hizo ver que se trataba de una charla complicada.

El peliazul se había percatado de su presencia, y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, aunque se desviaron cuando Kouji siguió replicando por el teléfono.

Takuya suspiro y se sentó en el brazo del sofá porque así podía ver al otro, además estaba decidido a esperar a que terminara, no fuera que se encontrara con su madre ¬¬, no había que malinterpretar, en verdad le gustaba que ella estuviera pendiente de su salud, sin embargo ahora no era el momento para ello u.u

Entre esos minutos, el castaño se dedico a observar a Kouji darle la espalda, y como si ya fuera costumbre, le dedico una mirada de abajo hacia arriba.

…sexy…salvaje…indomable.

Bajo la mirada, este tampoco era el momento para pensar en ESO.

-.-Hn

Aunque ese gruñido le hizo volver a la realidad, alzo la mirada, viendo como Kouji colgaba duramente el teléfono, mientras murmuraba unas cuantas cosas in entendibles para él.

-.-¿Problemas?- pregunto Takuya cuando el otro se giro para verlo.

-.-Hn

¿Eso era un si oO? Takuya no supo, pero igual perdió el hilo de la situación en cuanto el peliazul lo tumbo al sofá, dejándolo acostado contra este.

Sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo de nuevo al sentir el cuerpo de Kouji contra el suyo, ambos acostados en el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas, y el rostro de Minamoto escondido entre la unión de su cuello y el hombro.

El corazón de Takuya bien pudo dejar de latir en ese momento, estaba tan quieto que parecía una tabla, como si todos sus músculos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejar de funcionar, pues podía sentir la totalidad del cuerpo contrario.

Cuando finalmente se acordó de volver a respirar bajo la mirada al sentir que Kouji se incorporaba un poco, lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos.

El peliazul lucia enfadado, aunque Takuya no entendió el por qué.

-.-Deberías decirle a tu hermano que recoja sus juguetes después de usarlos- dijo Kouji viendo hacia el suelo, el lugar donde un carrito le hizo tropezar.

Takuya siguió la mirada de Kouji, mas volvió a centrarse en el joven que estaba encima suyo, pues este comenzaba a sentarse.

-.-¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso?- inquirió Takuya al sentarse también, impidiendo que con su pregunta Kouji hiciera algún otro movimiento, dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas.

-.-¿Qué quieres decir con "sólo" por eso? ¿Por qué mas ser…?- pregunto Kouji sin moverse, aunque de inmediato se sonrojo un poco, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de la comprometedora situación- ¡Te estas imaginando cosas!

-.-¡Tú tienes la culpa por acercarte así!- se defendió Takuya.

-.-¡Entonces SI te estas imaginando cosas!

-.-¡Yo no me estoy imaginando nada!

Ambos se mostraban ligeramente molestos, aunque era apariencia, después de todo ninguno iba a retroceder en una discusión.

-.-¡Takuya! ¿Hijo donde estas?

**PPPPUUUUMMMMM**

-.-¡Ah! aquí estas n—n- dijo muy feliz la señora Kambara al acercarse al castaño- ¿Kouji que haces en el suelo o.o?

-.-Resbale- dijo Minamoto sobándose la cabeza, en verdad le había dolido TT.TT

Pero bien valía el golpe sin con eso evitaba que la mujer le viera sentado en las piernas de su hijo, y con las propias a los costados de este.

-.-De acuerdo o.o- dijo ella dudando un poco- Por cierto Takuya, ya encontré el termómetro n—n…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Tan solo una milésima! ¡¡UNA MILÉSIMA!...Takuya bufo cansado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Su madre era una exagerada ¬¬, tan sólo tenia la temperatura una milésima mas arriba de lo normal, suspiro, ese no era motivo para mandarlo a su cuarto con la orden de no salir.

Ella actuaba con si él tuviera una enfermedad infecto-contagiosa ¬¬

Frustrado apoyo los codos contra las rodillas, bajado la cabeza en una actitud derrotista TT.TT

-.-Hn

Hasta que ese indiferente sonido lo atrajo a la realidad. Alzo la mirada, Kouji lo acompañaba a petición de su querida madre. Aunque el peliazul estaba mas lejos, ahora apoyado ligeramente contra el escritorio de la habitación.

-.-Lamento mucho que tengas que quedarte aquí encerrado Kouji- dijo Takuya sin obtener respuesta.

Ahora Minamoto no se sentía con ánimos debido a la inquietud que le producía estar solos, en el parque de diversiones les había importado muy poco quien los viera besándose, entonces ¿Qué ocurriría si estaban solos?

Prefirió no pensar en ello pues se había sonrojado sin ninguna razón, frunció el ceño ante esto, no le gustaba dejarse llevar por esas emociones desconocidas. En un intento por distraerse, cogió un cuaderno que su compañero había dejado descuidadamente encima del escritorio, y se dispuso a ojearlo.

Por fortuna Takuya no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad del peliazul debido a que este no lo estaba viendo a los ojos. Sin embargo el silencio que se produjo entre ambos consiguió que se pusiera nervioso. Este silencio no era igual a los anteriores, no, esto era diferente, y el motivo resultaba muy claro.

Takuya bajo la mirada avergonzado, por culpa de sus impulsos termino robándole un beso a Minamoto.

Lo más probable es que Kouji se hubiera molestado con él…TT.TT

Claro que el beso fue correspondido oO, así que no fue del todo un error u.u

¿Pero como saber que pensaba su amigo frente a esto? además, había sido él quien inicio todo esto, Takuya le había robado un beso (y que beso) ¡¡DOS VECES!

Seguramente Kouji no recordaba lo sucedido en la fiesta de Zoe, y era mejor así, por que de recordalo tendría más motivos para no hablarle.

Suspiro, a pesar de que esta vez el peliazul si se encontraba conciente y correspondió el beso, Takuya prácticamente le obligo a no alejarse.

Ante esto el moreno oculto tras las manos su rostro, aun mientras sus codos estaban apoyados en las rodillas, ya que él estaba sentado en su cama.

Sabia que si Kouji hubiese querido se habría alejado…pero Takuya ya no estaba tan seguro de haberlo soltado…

Así que una vez halladas las conclusiones, decidió que lo mejor seria disculparse, y luego explicarle el porque de su acción. Sin pensarlo mas alzo la mirada un poco sonrojado, declararse ahora no era lo que tenia en mente, pero Kouji merecía una explicación o terminaría alejándose.

-.-Kouji…-llamo ya decidido, consiguiendo que el mencionado le mirara a los ojos- Yo…quería disculparme…

Dijo finalmente bajando la mirada, pero con sus palabras consiguió que Kouji frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Se disculpa?"

-.-Yo lo siento, Gomen Nasai- dijo Takuya.

-.-¿Lo sientes?

No realmente, el moreno no sentía tal remordimiento que a su pesar deseaba tener, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces sin dejar de ver a Kouji directamente a los ojos.

-.-No- dijo Takuya, sorprendiendo y confundiendo al otro por la franqueza- No lamento lo sucedido, pero…

Inevitablemente se había sonrojado, así que volvió a bajar un poco la mirada, lo que fuera con tal de no ver los profundos ojos azules.

-.-Pero…yo supongo…ejem- tosió en un intento por aclararse la garganta, queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Yo supongo…que a ti debió de…incomodarte…

Ahí estaba, tan sólo esperaba que Kouji siguiera el hilo de la conversación, de su respuesta dependía todo.

Desgraciadamente Minamoto se dio cuenta hacia donde iba esto, y no pudo sino quedarse en silencio, fingiendo poner atención a las hojas del cuaderno, pasándolas descuidadamente.

Pero Kouji olvido todo en cuanto sus ojos detectaron inmediatamente que su nombre se repetía varias veces en una hoja en particular. No sabia que decía el escrito, sin embargo se decidió a averiguarlo.

Ante esto a Takuya se le vino el mundo encima al notar lo que estaba leyendo Minamoto. ¿Acaso no era el cuaderno donde formulo ese infantil plan para atraer su atención oO?

…

…

…¡¡SI ERA!...

En ese momento ocurrió un hecho con tanta rapidez que resulta imposible determinar lo sucedido, o plantearse de donde se saco el impulso necesario para evitar la catástrofe.

Pues Takuya se había acercado a Kouji para taparle los ojos con una mano, mientras la otra se encargaba de recuperar el cuaderno.

La acción parecería muy normal, de no ser por la cercanía, ya que Kouji apoyo una mano contra el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio, sonrojándose un poco antes el repentino acercamiento.

El castaño había intentado hablar, pedir disculpas por tan inesperada acción, mas se quedo sin palabras al tener a Kouji así, los labios entreabiertos, y la penetrante mirada oculta tras su mano.

-.-Yo…-titubo Takuya.

Pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba rozando el contrario ya que literalmente se había abalanzado contra el cuaderno; por lo que podía sentir la respiración del peliazul mezclarse con la propia.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante el deseo de tener los semiabiertos labios a su disposición. Olvido todo lo que había dicho, y se inclino sutilmente, sin retirar la mano de los ojos del otro, hasta que pudo tocar labios contrarios.

Apenas presionándolos, para luego capturarlos lentamente. Se hacia tan necesario tenerlo así.

Por otro lado, Kouji sintió el corazón dispararse en el mismo momento en que esa mano le obstruyo la vista, pues había una extraña emoción que crecía al tenerlo tan cerca preguntándose que ocurriría a continuación.

Estaba de mas decir que ese beso lo sobresalto, mas no opuso resistencia cuando Takuya se acerco otro poco, donde tuvo que soltar el cuaderno para poder apoyar las manos contra el escritorio queriendo mantener algo de equilibrio, y un poco inseguro correspondió al beso.

Aunque toda duda desapareció en cuanto el castaño mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, produciendo una corriente eléctrica que sacudió todo su cuerpo, tal emoción se expreso en cuanto tuvo que separar ligeramente los labios para soltar un sutil suspiro.

En ese momento a Takuya se le borro todo de la mente, su corazón desde hacia ya mucho que latía sin control, y al sentir que Kouji soltaba el cuaderno, hizo lo mismo para rodear con su mano la estrecha cintura de este.

Aun no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para llevar mas lejos el beso, pero si sentía que lo quería mas cerca, así que lo presiono mas contra el escritorio, casi obligándolo a subirse sobre este.

Tan perdido estaba el peliazul que no noto el momento en que quedo sentado sobre ese mueble, sólo reacciono en cuanto el castaño se acomodo entre sus piernas abiertas, jalándolo por la cintura para estar mas cerca, dejando un nulo espacio entre ambos.

Mas el beso termino y Takuya se fue alejando lentamente, aun sin retirar la mano de los ojos de Minamoto, no queriendo pensar en nada ahora.

No quería saber a donde lo habían llevado sus actos…tenia claro que tarde o temprano tendría que moverse, así que lentamente fue retirando la mano.

Lo que vio en el otro no lo había visto jamás…de el altivo y frió joven ya no parecía quedar nada; pues ahí estaba el peliazul con la respiración irregular, las mejillas pintadas de un llamativo carmín, y la usual mirada inexpresiva ahora confundida.

-.-Yo…-insistió una vez mas Takuya en hablar.

Cosa por demás difícil, se estaba concentrando demasiado de nuevo en los labios entreabiertos y humedecidos por el beso…quería probarlos una ultima vez, antes de que el peliazul reaccionara y lo alejara de un golpe.

Kouji no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba confundido, ¿Qué quería decir cuando sentía su corazón latir tan rápido?... ¿o tener esa extraña sensación que le quemaba por dentro?

Cuando vio que Takuya cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, se quedo mudo al ver esa leve sonrisa que se formo en los labios del castaño.

Los ojos de este volvieron a abrirse, y en ellos encontró una respuesta que no sabia interpretar, una que despejaba todas las incógnitas que se habían formado en su interior. Supo, que su compañero sabía algo que él desconocía.

Aunque dejo todo de lado al ver que una vez mas se acercaba, Kouji ahogo sus palabras…no quería que se acercara…

…no quería que lo tocara…

…no quería tenerlo así de cerca…

-.-Yo…-esta vez fue el turno de Kouji de intentar hablar, siendo su acción vana.

…todo se resumía en un simple…no

No quería saber nada de esto, no quería que Takuya se acercara porque sabía que de hacerlo dejaría de pensar, en el preciso momento en que le besara él mismo no quería detenerse.

…todo estaba entre el sigue y detente.

Como lo suponía la existencia se desvaneció en cuanto los labios contrarios tuvieron contacto con los suyos, pero esta vez Kouji tembló al sentir esa húmeda lengua acariciarle.

Ya sin pensar en nada, subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Takuya, justo al mismo tiempo en que esa caliente intrusa irrumpió dentro de su boca.

-.-Hmmmm

Un suspiro compartido, y las manos de Takuya que asieron la cintura del peliazul lo acercaron tanto que Kouji tuvo la impresión de que un momento a otro se caería del escritorio. Mas este era el menor de sus problemas, después de todo tenía las piernas separadas, donde Takuya estaba entre estas, y al no haber espacio entre ambos…ciertamente habían comenzado a agitarse.

Para Kambara todo esto resultaba irreal, Kouji respondía sus besos, y mantenía las manos alrededor de su cuello para acariciarle el cabello mandando intensas corrientes eléctricas, jalándolo para profundizar más el beso.

Donde el castaño ahora se encontraba acariciando con movimientos suaves la caliente lengua de Kouji, tentándolo, provocándolo, era un simple reto para a ir mas lejos

-.-Hmmmm

Más volvió a la realidad al notar que sus manos se habían infiltrado en la camiseta negra de Minamoto, alzándola mientras recorría y dejaba descubierta su espalda.

Por falta de aire se alejaron, ninguno decía nada, respiraban agitadamente, estando sumamente sonrojados.

Kouji aun podía sentir la lengua contraria jugar con la suya, y como sus labios palpitaban y quemaban, como si exigieran una tercera unión…

Pero él no podía sentir esto ¿cierto?

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, quería que Takuya le digiera que era aquello que desconocía. Más al sentir los curiosos labios en su cuello, dejo por tercera vez de pensar.

-.-Takuya…

Se le había escapado, sin querer había suspirado el nombre de su amigo al sentir como la lengua de este dejaba un húmedo camino por su cuello. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo las mejillas arder, aunque no pudo evitar acercar más al castaño en cuanto lo mordió suavemente, lo necesario para no dejarle marca.

-.-Hmmmm

Tuvo que morder su labio inferior ante la oleada de sensaciones que parecían atacarlo, pues además de la atrevida y húmeda caricia en su cuello, las manos de Takuya aun se encontraban dentro de su camiseta, palpando con sutileza el camino descubierto.

-.-¡ah!

Para Takuya esto resultaba delicioso, oír al otro suspirando, conteniendo los ligeros gemidos que deseaban escapar de esos finos labios. Él mismo ya no podía controlarse…no deseaba hacerlo, no desde que escucho a Kouji suspirar su nombre.

Sin dudar, jalo mas a Kouji, donde este para evitar caerse rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del otro…

-.-Hmmm…ah…

Aunque quizás eso no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Ya ni se sabia quien había pronunciado ese sutil gemido…quizás fueron ambos, mas resultaba difícil concentrarse estando así, donde la temperatura había comenzado a subir mas de lo normal, y respirar se volvía muy difícil.

En un impulsivo movimiento el castaño jalo a Kouji, sosteniéndolo por debajo de las piernas para evitar que se cayera al suelo, ya que Minamoto había dejado de estar sentado en el escritorio.

El peliazul se aferro al otro debido al sobresalto, pues Takuya lo cargaba sin dejar de besar y morder sutilmente su cuello.

Claro que Kambara tropezó con la silla de su escritorio, ocasionando que quedara sentado en esta, estando Kouji sentado sobre sus piernas.

Dejo de lado el delgado cuello, subiendo por este, pasando primero por las mejillas hasta encontrar la comisura de sus labios, la cual lamió antes de volver a besarle.

A pesar de que esta vez fuese un contacto mucho mas "calmado" el placentero cosquilleo que sentían cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban, producía una caliente y excitante sensación que los sacaban de sus cabales.

Fue por ello que Takuya tembló al sentir unas de las manos de Kouji acariciando su cabello, y la otra lentamente delineaba su cuello, estremeciéndolo, pero también era debido a que las manos estaban dentro de la camiseta de Minamoto, esta vez viajando por su abdomen, subiendo por este…cada vez mas arriba.

-.-Hmmmm

Gimieron ambos en cuanto sin querer se movieron un poco, ellos no debían moverse, no estando en esa posición, donde Kouji estaba sentado en la cadera del castaño.

Volvieron a separarse, intentando hacerle llegar algo de aire a sus cansados pulmones, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ambos sumamente sonrojados, e incapaces de decir algo.

Con cuidado para no alterar a Minamoto (no se sabia como podía reaccionar ahora) Takuya lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo despacio, hasta que consiguió abrazarlo.

Era un gesto sencillo, más trasmitía muchas emociones que confundían a Kouji…el hecho de pensar en esto en cierta forma le aterraba…

Pero se dejo hacer, y correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza entre la curvatura del hombro y el cuello del moreno.

**TOC, TOC**

**PUM**

-.-Takuya hijo n---n les traje algunos… emparedados oO... ¿Kouji que haces en el suelo?-

Cuestiono por segunda vez la señora Kambara al ver al mejor amigo de su hijo sentado en el suelo, y muy lejos de Takuya.

-.-Resbale- dijo Kouji incapaz de mirar a la mujer, por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-.-Espero que no te hayas hecho daño o.o- dijo ella- Bueno, aquí les dejo algunos bocadillos n.nUU, es que la cena demorara un poco gracias a tu hermano ¬¬

-.-¡Yo no hice nada!

El moreno miro hacia la puerta abierta, pues el mencionado no había entrado a la habitación, y debido a la lejanía de la voz suponía que se encontraba en la cocina.

Shinya debe tener un muy buen oído o.o

-.-Confundir la sal con el azúcar no es nada u.u- musito la mujer mas para si misma que para los dos jóvenes- Yo los dejo n---n, los llamare mas tarde.

Y sin más, la señora Kambara cerro la puerta detrás suyo, al hacer eso, todo quedo en un mortífero silencio, ninguno se atrevía a verse siquiera a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, yo lo inicie, y puede que él me haya correspondido…pero supongo que es mi responsabilidad hablar primero ¿cierto?..."

Pensó Takuya al observa de reojo a Kouji, quien no se había parado del suelo, y mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

"… ¿cierto?"

Seguía preguntándose mentalmente, queriendo encontrar el valor suficiente para hablar…

"……"

Pero nada, su voz parecía haberse marchado.

"…."

"Maldito valor ¬¬, ¿A dónde se fue?"

-.-…..

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser o.ó?"

Observo directamente a Kouji, y su mente se despejo al verlo así…nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, así que no sabia que quería decir, o que era lo que sentía su compañero.

Él lucia en cierta forma… ¿abatido?

-.-¿Y que quería tu padre?-

Aunque claro, su plan era hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero ya saben como son las mentes ¬¬, les gusta jugar malas pasadas.

Con cierta sorpresa, Kouji observo a Takuya, y parpadeo un par de veces, como si no entendiera muy bien la pregunta. Mas pasados unos segundos, medito un poco, pensando en decirle o no.

Kouji cerro los ojos…su amigo tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía. Suspiro algo cansado ante ese pensamiento.

-.-El principal motivo para irme a Tokio es porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo halla- dijo con tranquilidad Minamoto- La casa no es problema, porque la empresa leva a dar una, y el salario es mucho mayor que el que gana actualmente.

Takuya se había quedado sin nada que decir, y a pesar de querer hablar, su voz parecía de nuevo haberse marchado.

-.-Nos iremos en dos semanas- finalizo Kouji

CONTINUARA:

¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! cof, cof, cof….¬¬ tendré que mejorar eso, pero ¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJ! Los deje en la mejor parte ñ.ñ…no mentiras, no lo hago a propósito n.nUU, es que mi imaginación llego hasta ahí n-nUU

Bueno, finalmente luego de medio siglo de espera n.nUU, finalmente subí el capitulo n-n, y en verdad lamento mucho la demora u.u

Una cosita o.o, los Reviewers no los puedo responder o.o (Fans con objetos corta punzantes: ¬¬) n.nUU tengo una buena razón n.n

Seguramente algunos sabrán las reglas del FanFicion u.u, esa estúpida e inservible que dice que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o el Fic será borrado ¬¬, bueno pues resultaba que desde hacia MUUUUCCCHIIIISSSSIIIIMMMMMOOOOOOO tiempo que lo sabia n.nUU, pero no le había hecho caso, pero decidió obedecer ¬¬, por que algunos me digiero que no querían ver borrado alguno de mis Fic (que emoción que se preocupen por mis Fics TT.TT)

Así que me he decidido a hacerle caso y no responder aquí los mensajes bonitos, hermosos, y encantadores que ustedes me dejan, con todo el pesar del mundo TT-TT, no porque no quiera oO sino porque no se puede u.u

Pero llegue a la conclusión que la manera mas rápida y favorable para todos es contestar sus Reviewers en mi Profile u.u

**ASÍ QUE ATENCIÓN, SE CONTESTAN REVIEWERS EN MI PROFILE**, para encontrar dicha cosas sólo tienen que ir a la parte de arriba donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo, **hacen "clic" y ya n—n, o si prefieren ir a esta dirección o.o, aunque vendría siendo lo mismo, pero igual ahí les va: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y listo n—n, al final no hay necesidad de ponerle "punto com." así como esta.

Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

**"HAY QUE DARLE UN SENTIDO A LA VIDA, POR EL HECHO MISMO DE QUE CARECE DE SENTIDO" Henry Miller**


	7. NO ES TAN DIFICIL

¡¡¡Konichi…n0n...!!! ¡¡¡¡WWWWWWAAAAAAA 00!!!!

**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

Cof, cof, x.x, Gomen Nasai por la pequeña tardanza (Fans muy molestas por la demora ¬¬) ¿Me perdonan o.oUU? (Fans dispuestas a lanzar otro ataque contra Ann Saotomo ¬¬) O.O fue…fue culpa de la universidad TT.TT ¡Gomen Nasai TT0TT!

De verdad lo lamento o.o, se lo horrible que es esperar u.u.

Bueno, sin mas aquí los dejo con el Fic n.nUU les recuerdo Digimon no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TakuyaxKouji

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido o.o, torpe de mi u.u, bueno en todo caso n.nUU esto va dedicado a Shin Black n-n, Ne Shin-san ¿recuerdas que te dije que te lo dedicaría o.o? bueno pues va por ti n0n

CAPITULO SEPTIMO: NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL

Había algo curioso en todo esto, y pese a la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana de su habitación todo en esta murió entre el mudo silencio.

Dada la bizarra situación, él no pudo sino quedarse viendo sin ninguna expresión o emoción a un muy nervioso moreno de cabello castaño. Takuya lucia un poco tenso.

-.-¿Me…escuchaste Kouji?- titubeo Takuya al colocar una mano tras la cabeza intentando calmarse.

Cosa que no conseguía, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por la neutra expresión de Minamoto. Él con su usual frialdad le miraba fijamente y eso no ayudaba a calmarse.

-.-…….

Sin embargo Kouji no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, en realidad el mundo se le vino encima y no sabia como actuar.

Así que ambos se miraban fijamente, separados por tres pasos, la ropa totalmente mojada por la lluvia, y una frase que dejo en un estado catatonico a Kouji Minamoto.

-.-Lo que dije….-dijo Takuya dudando, sonrojando por volver a repetir- …es que tú me...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle dado que Kouji luego de disculparse con la madre de su amigo, salio de la casa, con el castaño tras suyo.

Takuya parecía molesto ¿Por qué el peliazul no parecía interesado en lo que quería decir? O mejor aun, ¿Por qué no decía nada de lo ocurrido? Frunció el ceño por ello, Kouji caminaba adelante sin decir nada. Y como si fuese poco, ahora Minamoto le salio con que se iba en dos semanas u.ú

Estuvieron así por unos incómodos segundos. Takuya con el ceño fruncido, y Kouji pretendiendo no notar esa intensa mirada.

Pronto el cielo se oscureció, las estrellas desaparecieron tras las formaciones grisáceas de las nubes, y el leve viento removió las ramas de los árboles provocando que las hojas crujieran bajo su toque.

Habían llegado al parque ahora oscuro, iluminado por los postes de luz que atenuaban la penumbra, en silencio se internaron en este. Habría que señalar que Kouji no huyo. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Su padre lo había llamado y decidió que era mejor arreglar las cosas con su progenitor de una vez.

Claro que no tenia prisa en llegar, suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo es que llego a esta situación? ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo perdió el control de sus emociones?

Bajo la mirada, fijándose en el asfaltado camino. Él de verdad necesitaba encontrar una respuesta ¡Se estaba enloqueciendo al no comprender!

Mordió su labio inferior ante un pensamiento que no sabía analizar, el causante de su reciente confusión y quien precisamente caminaba más atrás.

Kouji suspiro de nuevo decidiendo que era mejor dejar de lado esa extraña confusión. Cosa que Takuya no compartía, ¿hasta cuando iban a estar así?

Ya cansado el castaño alcanzo a Kouji hasta caminar a su lado.

-.-Tenemos que hablar- demando Takuya ante la inmutable expresión de Minamoto

-.-Te escucho- dijo Kouji.

-.-No, no me estas escuchando- reclamo al tomarlo por el brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

Despacio Minamoto miro a su amigo arrugar graciosamente la nariz ante esa falta de interés. Pero toda determinación en Takuya murió al ver los ojos contrarios. Esa fría mirada ahora curiosa perdió todo rastro de neutralidad.

Kouji esperaba que hablara, y él definitivamente se bloqueo o//o. Ni un músculo se movió, y podría jurar que su corazón dejo de palpitar.

-.-Bueno….yo…

Debería de ser mas fácil, después de todo no habría vacilado en quitarle la ropa si tan sólo el peliazul se lo hubiese permitido u//u

Quizás por ello se sentía cohibido ahora o.o, por que por un momento simplemente se dejo llevar, sin embargo Kouji no parecía interesando en saber de ello….entonces quizás él no le correspondía.

En silencio Takuya bajo la mirada aun sin soltarlo.

-.-¡¡¡KOUJI-KUN n0n!!!

Siendo esa estridente voz femenina la que resonó en toda la calle. Kouji se hizo a un lado para ver a quien lo llamaba, y no pudo sino suspirar al ver a Amy correr hacia él.

Ahora no tenia tiempo ni animo para ella. Retrocedió, aunque tal vez debió reparar en donde estaba parado….

-.-¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

…el camino por el que transitaba tenia una pequeña pendiente en un costado, eso le hizo perder el equilibrio, y al sujetar a su amigo en un intuí intento de no irse hacia atrás, ambos terminaron cayendo.

Un duro golpe, el contacto del pasto y las pequeñas piedras les lastimaron al rodar colina abajo, una suerte que no chocaran contra los árboles o piedras más grandes.

**PPLLLASSSHHHH**

-.-Hn

-.-Eso dolió- se quejo Takuya al levantarse lentamente.

Finalmente se detuvieron cuando cayeron en el pequeño lago al final de la colina.

Genial, ahora estaba empapado. Kouji retiro algunos mechones de cabello que le impedían ver, y al encontrarse sentado el agua le llegaba al pecho.

-.-No deberías haces esas cosas, son peligrosas ¿sabes?- recomendó Takuya al sobarse tras la cabeza. Estaba seguro que se le haría un chichón o.o

-.-¡Kouji-Kun!

Definitivamente no quería que ella lo encontrara, por lo que no pensó demasiado cuando se lanzo contra el castaño, tumbándolo, consiguiendo que ambos quedaran sumergidos bajo el agua.

Ante el inesperado movimiento Takuya sólo atino a abrazar a Kouji, quedando bajo este. Su espalda contra las rocas de ese lago, y el cuerpo mojado de Minamoto encima…

….Tal vez lo mas saludable no seria reparar en detalles, ni en esas piernas entre las suyas, ni esa insistente presión que lo obligaba a mantenerse bajo agua.

-.-¡¡¡KOUJI-KUN!!!- grito tan fuerte Amy que incluso Takuya y Kouji escucharon- Que raro, creí haberlo visto ó.ô

Divago al caminar cerca de la orilla de lago, hasta que decidió que debió de ser su imaginación. Sin prisa se dirigió hacia la casa de su gran amor n----n.

-.-¡¡Kouji-kun espera por mi n0n!!- grito contenta al comenzar a correr.

Apenas se fue ambos salieron del agua, respirando hondamente por la falta de oxigeno. Les tomo algunos segundos antes de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-.-Debe haber una forma mas fácil de evitarla- noto Takuya

Kouji suspiro en respuesta, hasta que recayó en un pequeño detalle:….estaba sentado en las piernas contrarias, y esos fuertes brazos que le impedían cualquier escape lo rodeaban por la cintura.

Bajo la mirada al sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Su corazón latía mas rápido de lo norma. Definitivamente no podía hallar una respuesta lógica.

O no una que le gustase….quizás él mismo se estaba rehusando, pero es que…suspiro, realmente no sabia que le pasaba.

-.-Vamos- musito despacio al ponerse de pie.

-.-Bueno o.o- accedió confundido Takuya al dejarlo ir ante ese estado meditabundo.

Claro que Kambara se atraganto con la saliva, y estuvo a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal al ver la ropa ajustársele deliciosamente.

-.-¿Qué?- pregunto Kouji dado que el otro no se movía, es mas, la mirada del castaño rehuía la suya.

-.-Nada- mintió Takuya al ponerse también de pie.

Fue ahí donde lo sintió. Una pequeña pulsación en su mano, la cual alzo despacio. Por falta de luz lo único que pudo ver fue una leve cortada.

Nada demasiado trascendente, más de ella comenzó a brotar un delgado hilo de sangre, uno que comenzó a acumularse.

Curioso, esa espesa sustancia había pasado a resbalar por su muñeca, gotas rojas caían en un sordo sonido al agua.

Seguramente se lastimo un vasito sanguíneo. Era lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar la cantidad de sangre.

-.-Hn

Siendo ese despectivo sonido el que llamo su atención. Kouji se había acercado, y sin decir nada le vendo la mano con su pañoleta azul.

Absorto en la imagen de Minamoto cuidando de él, Takuya olvido ese pequeño ardor al sonreír. Esas muestras de atención eran las que habían ido cautivándolo poco a poco ¿Quién había tenido la satisfacción de tener a Kouji mostrando algo más que indiferencia? ¿Quién podría asegurar que por más de dos segundos obtuvo toda la atención de Minamoto?

Tal vez era una estupidez, pero igual una calida sensación lo invadió, una que hacia latir mas rápido su corazón.

-.-Listo- dijo Kouji

-.-Gracias

-.-Hn

Sin más, dio media vuelta con la intención de seguir con su camino, el castaño le siguió de cerca, ambos caminando a un lado del lago.

Kouji suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a él? Como si no tuviera bastante también lastimo a Takuya.

Se llevo una mano a la cara, ¿Qué más podría salirle mal?

Un rayo surco el cielo, iluminando parcialmente el lugar. Kouji dejo de caminar al sentir una gota de agua tocarlo con suavidad, pronto mas gotas le siguieron

"Mi vida es un maldito infierno" se quejo mentalmente al retomar su andar. A su lado Takuya observaba divertido esas facetas en su amigo, unas que seguramente no serian notadas por cualquiera….

….y eso era realmente divertido.

Claro que la diversión se le acabo al reparar en un detalle mucho muy importante y que había dejado descuidado desde hacia mucho o.o

La lluvia mojándolo hacia eco en sus oídos al ser el único sonido de esa solitaria noche, y ese olor a humedad junto con el de los árboles y el pasto lleno sus sentidos. Mas las mejillas del castaño comenzaron a calentarse al centrarse en Kouji.

¿Cómo diablos iba a hablar con Kouji TT.TT? Nervioso observo el suelo. Esto no seria fácil, y a pesar de ser conciente que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, las palabras se negaban a salir.

Todo se resumía en un simple y llano: ¡Me gustas! ¡Tres malditas silabas!... ¿por qué tenia que ser tan difícil TT.TT?

Muy bien, ya basta, él se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones de presión antes o.ó ¿como si no sobrevivió en el Digimundo oÔ?

Alzo la mirada decidido. Sus labios se entreabrieron, aunque de ellos no salio palabra alguna cuando Kouji (que iba unos pasos más adelante) repentinamente dejo de caminar para retroceder sin girarse. Pronto la espalda de Minamoto quedo contra su pecho.

-.-Kouji…-llamo al ver que este se asomaba por el muro que cercaba la casa a su lado.

Finalmente Takuya noto que esa era la casa de su amigo, e impulsado por la curiosidad se inclino un poco hacia delante, apoyando las manos en las caderas contrarias para tener equilibrio, acercándose tanto que no hubo espacio entre los dos.

Pero él no lo hacia con esa intención o.o, sólo quería ver porque se habían detenido.

-.-….y esa fue la razón por la que mi perro se llama Humberto n—n- informo una melosa voz femenina.

-.-o.oUU

¿Y tú eres el hermano de Kouji-Kun?

-.-Si o.o

-.-.¿Y te llamas Kouchi-Kun?-

-.-Si u.u

-.-¿Y cuantos años tienes n—n?

-.-u.ú

La molesta voz de Amy le llego a los oídos al mismo tiempo en que la vio parada bajo el marco de la puerta con Kouchi a su lado, hostigándolo con preguntas que parecían estar a punto de sacarlo de quicio. Una verdadera proeza considerando su tranquilidad u.uUU

-.-Llego muy rápido- noto Takuya al ver la ropa intacta de Amy, que al contrario de ellos, no se encontraba mojada.

-.-Hn- dijo Kouji sin dejar de ver como la expresión alegre y siempre radiante de ella.

-.-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Takuya al ver como la joven llenaba de preguntas que Kouchi apenas contestaba.

El silencio de Kouji le hizo notar ese delicioso aroma que intoxicaba cada uno de sus sentidos. Atraído por ello vio a su amigo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante para ver a su hermano y Amy. Esa posición le ayudaba a ver a él también.

Disimuladamente lo apretó un poco más por las caderas, tratando de ignorar el nulo espacio entre ambos.

-.-¿Y Kouji-Kun no se encuentra en casa o.o?- pregunto Amy

-.-No u.ú- dijo Kouchi

-.-¿Y por qué estamos parados aquí afuera o.o? Podrías abrir la puerta de la casa, esta lloviendo ¿sabes?

-.-Si ya me di cuenta ¬¬, pero no tengo llaves u.u- dijo Kouchi al recostarse contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, un movimiento que asemejo mucho al de su hermano.

-.-¿Y si tocamos?- insistió Amy con ojos soñadores -, finalmente entraría a la casa de su NOVIO 0

Despacio Kouchi abrió los ojos, analizando a la extraña jovencita que hasta ahora no le había mayor cosa que no fuese su nombre, cumpleaños, cuantos hermanos, primos (as), tíos (as) y sobrinos (as) tenia u.ú, y el por que Humberto es un hermoso nombre ¬¬UU

Él sólo estaba ahí porque estaba preocupado por Kouji, y luego de una no tan exhaustiva investigación supo que su hermano estaba con Takuya, pero luego de llamar a la casa de este se dio cuenta que no estaban.

Así que por el momento su paciencia comenzaba a ahogarse. Respiro profundamente, calmándose. Sabía que Kouji vendría, pero no tenía mayor prueba que una corazonada.

-.-No sirve tocar por que no hay nadie en la casa- informo Kouchi

-.-Ya veo TT.TT- lloriqueo Amy al colocarse al frente- Pero si estas aquí, quiere decir que esperaras a Kouji-Kun ¿cierto?

Kouchi entreabrió los labios para responder, mas el movimiento tras Amy le llamo la atención. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas al ver a su hermano entre la lluvia, haciéndole señas de forma negativa con los brazos.

-.-Eh…no, no lo voy a esperar- dudo Kouchi confundido, intentando descifrar las señales de su gemelo. La lluvia le dificultaba las cosas.

-.-¡¿Por qué ó.ò?!

-.-Por queee….- titubeo Kouchi sin entender del todo lo que Kouji quería decirle.

-.-¿Qué estas viendo?- pregunto Amy al girarse.

-.-Nada o.oUU-

Efectivamente no había nada más que una oscura noche de lluvia iluminada por las tenues luces de los postes de luz.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente, Kouji se arriesgo a asomarse, esta vez junto con Takuya.

-.-¿Y bien?- insistió Amy

-.-Por que él….él…¿no vendrá oÔ?- se arriesgo Kouchi consiguiendo afirmaciones por parte de el castaño y su hermano, ignorando si Amy noto la pregunta en su voz- Si, él no vendrá

-.-Ahhh ¿enserio ó.ò?- se quejo Amy- ¿Estas seguro?

-.-Muy seguro u.u

-.-¿Entonces por que viniste Kouchi-Kun?

-.-Por que vine a dejar…-divago Kouchi al revisarse los bolsillos hasta que encontró una factura vieja- Esto o.o

Señalo aprovechando la oscuridad, apresurándose a deslizarlo bajo la puerta.

-.-La lluvia me cogió desprevenido ñ.nUU- completo Kouchi- Pero ya que esta bajando por que no nos vamos

Ofreció al guiarla hacia la salida. Amy se dejo llevar algo confundida. Más cuando ya estaban saliendo a Kouchi casi se le sale el alma al ver a su hermano con Takuya a su lado. Ellos parecían igual de asustado que él.

-.-¡Por aquí!- indico Kouchi al girarla para que no los viese- Conozco un muy buen atajo n.nUU

Dijo mientras se alejaban. Kouji y Takuya aprovecharon el momento de distracción para ir hacia la casa, tan sigilosamente que con ayuda de la lluvia nadie los escucho.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio, otra vez la única cosa audible era la forma en que caían las gotas de agua ahora de manera mas suave.

Y sólo cuando estuvieron seguros que Kouchi y Amy no estaban cerca, Takuya comenzó a reírse.

-.-No le veo la gracia- dijo Kouji al ver que la lista de desgracia crecía con una asombrosa rapidez.

-.-Pues yo si- logro articular Takuya al dejar reírse, mientras el peliazul abría la puerta de la casa- ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres nada con ella y listo?

Pregunto ligeramente curioso, sin comprender porque Kouji se aguantaba todo eso. En silencio la puerta fue abierta.

-.-Como si ya no lo hubiese hecho- respondió indiferente Minamoto antes que el enorme sabueso saliera a su encuentro.

En un momento de descuido Kouji casi se cae cuando su perro se le lanzo encima, por ello tuvo que sostener esas grandes patas con los brazos, intentando mantener algo de equilibrio.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de Takuya al ver a su amigo acariciarle la cabeza al enorme perro que pretendía lamer a su amo, siendo esos intentos fallidos lo que hacia sonreír a Kouji.

….una bella sonrisa sin rastro de ironía ni indiferencia, una a la que se le sumaban las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cabello, aunque otras se deslizaban por su cuello.

Tan insignificante movimiento consiguió que Takuya ladeara un poco la cabeza, particularmente interesado en el hilo de agua que trazaba un húmedo camino por la pálida piel. Fue ahí donde su mirada de nuevo se centro en la ropa ligeramente adherida al cuerpo contrario, esa delgada cintura se remarcaba sensualmente así…

-.-Ujm- tosió Takuya sonrojado al mirar hacia otro lado. No era sensato distraerse de esa forma .///.

Siendo el inesperado peso el que casi lo tumba al suelo, no le quedo más opción que sostener las patas del perro que lo saludaba.

-.-Hola- dijo Takuya al sonreír

Era una bonita imagen, sin embargo Kouji no quería centrarse en ella, una parte suya se rehusaba a dejar de ver como ese castaño totalmente empapado sonreirá.

-.-Te vas a resfriar- comento Kouji al caminar al interior de la casa

Sin dejarle de sonreírle al perro que le movía la cola, Takuya lo soltó para ir con el peliazul. Pocas veces había entrado a la casa de su amigo, por lo que siempre volvía a detallar las mismas cosas como si fuese la primera vez.

En silencio ambos subieron por las escaleras, caminado por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Kouji.

Una vez dentro, Minamoto se puso a buscar ropa que le quedase al castaño, mientras este repasaba esa conocida habitación, el único lugar de la casa del que guardaba un recuerdo intacto.

-.-Y….-divago Takuya al tomar una foto donde aparecían todos sus amigos luego de volver del Digimundo- ¿Dónde crees que estén tus padres?

-.-Cenando- aseguro Kouji al ponerse de pie con ropa que tiro en la cama, permaneciendo con un pequeño estuche- Tu mano

Exigió. Takuya obedeció y Kouji comenzó al retirar despacio la pañoleta que la envolvía. No parecía ser nada serio, igual tiro de su amigo hacia el baño.

Kambara se dejo llevar para que limpiara la herida. El agua fría contra su piel parecía ser algo insignificante frente a las suaves manos que lo cuidaban. Por ello se centro en el peliazul que producía tan efímeros y delicados toques.

Él parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacia, y eso le hizo sonreír.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kouji al cerrar el grifo del agua. Tomo entres sus manos la contraria, analizándola, pero no veía nada que le indicara el por que de tanta sangre en un principio.

Le resto importancia al asunto al saber que la sangre a veces resultaba mucho más escandalosa de lo que en realidad era.

-.-Pareces estar bien- dijo Kouji al colocar una bandita en la pequeña cortada, para luego alzar la mirada.

La razón murió junto con cualquier palabra al ver la intensa mirada de Takuya, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, se sentía totalmente expuesto y no sabia porque. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando romper ese embrujarte encanto hasta que lo consiguió.

-.-Gracias- sonrió Takuya al seguir a Kouji de vuelta a la habitación- ¿Sabes? Aunque digas que no te preocupas por nadie, siempre demuestras lo contrario n-n

-.-Hn

-.-Por eso me gustas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando algo así pasa es difícil coordinar algo, por ello Kouji Minamoto se bloqueo totalmente una vez que giro para ver al castaño.

Takuya lucia aterrado, aunque luego no pudo sino sonrojarse. Eso no había salido como hubiese querido. Mas no hubo reacción alguna, Kouji lo miraba fijamente, poniéndolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-.-¿Me…escuchaste Kouji?- titubeo Takuya al colocar una mano tras la cabeza intentando calmarse, por ello trago saliva- Lo que dije….es que tú me gustas, y….

….estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de pura frustración ¡¿Por qué Kouji no decía nada?!

Ambos se miraban fijamente entre los incómodos segundos que pasaron, nadie dijo nada. En silencio Kambara desvió la mirada. Quizás debió dejar las cosas como estaban.

-.-Entiendo que si…un chico te dice esto no es algo muy cómodo- dijo Takuya al sonreír tristemente- No tienes por que responder…sólo olvida lo que dije.

Indico al pasar por el lado de Kouji con la intención de marcharse.

Finalmente el peliazul pareció reaccionar, sus ojos seguían los movimientos del castaño, y luego de parpadear en un intento de poner orden a sus pensamientos alargo la mano para cogerle de la camiseta.

-.-oo

El inesperado movimiento detuvo a Takuya, quien despacio giro para ver al otro. Kouji lo miraba a los ojos, pero esta vez era diferente…él no lucia igual que siempre.

-.-Estoy confundido- dijo Kouji

-.-¿Eh?... ¿Acerca de que?- pregunto al colocarse al frente de su amigo.

Kouji no tenia la intención de responder por que simplemente no sabia como. Sabia que le gustaba estar con Takuya, pero todo esto era nuevo para él.

Debido a esa mirada perdida, el castaño pareció comprender un poco, pero sólo un poco, así que tentó la suerte y se acerco despacio, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos.

-.-Hmmm….-dudo Takuya al no saber que decir- ¿Te molesta estar conmigo?

-.-No

Se acerco otro poco, esta vez arriesgándose a colocar las manos en las caderas contrarias, dándole la oportunidad a Kouji de alejarse, o romperle los brazos.

-.-¿Te enojaste por lo que dije?

-.-No- dijo Kouji al velo tan cerca.

De hecho, desde eso, su corazón latía muy rápido. Esa sensación le gustaba. Mas su confusión radicaba en algo muy simple, Takuya era su amigo, quizás estaba confundiendo las cosas.

-.-Permíteme….- murmuro Takuya al sostenerlo por el mentón, tan cerca que sus palabras le rozaban los labios. Kouji se tenso por ello- Si te molesta….no vuelto a incomodarte con esto- completo el castaño, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

En silencio Kouji asintió, sintiendo el brazo que lo rodeo por completo por la cintura. Labios Entreabiertos se posaron suavemente contra los suyos por unos perfectos segundos…

…luego se separaron.

Bueno, Takuya no quería que pensara que lo estaba presionando o.o, aunque no fue demasiado lejos. Ahora pendiente de la mirada algo confundida.

Curioso, ese efímero contacto no sólo volcó su corazón, sino que también lo dejo con ganas de más. Inseguro Kouji bajo la mirada, analizando esa sensación.

-.-Eh….Kouji-

….hasta que ese llamado le hizo desechar todo pensamiento, él no quería pensar, deseaba sentir. De nuevo alzo la mirada, Takuya esperaba una respuesta y eso le hizo sonrojar un poco. Él no era bueno con las palabras.

Así que busco otra manera de hablar sin usar la voz. Despacio subió las manos por los brazos que lo rodeaban. Se detuvo en los hombros algo apenado hasta que respiro hondo, ya colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Takuya.

Esos sutiles toques bloquearon la razón del castaño una vez fue jalado hacia el cuerpo contrario. Ahora ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, como si temiesen que alguno quisiera escapar.

Mas sonrojado que antes, Kouji se acerco despacio, posando gentilmente sus labios sobre los contrarios.

El corazón de Kambara se disparo en el mismo instante en que el peliazul se acerco, por lo que en ese momento ambos se besaban despacio, capturando delicadamente los labios contrarios.

La emoción en sus pechos creció cuando ambos se fundieron en un toque mas profundo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente, despertando esa ansiedad de ir más rápido, por que ese húmedo y caliente toque estaba cargado de una sensualidad que los tentaba a ir más lejos.

Pronto Takuya sintió la necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca. Lo jalo, dejando sus piernas entre las contrarias, y esa deliciosa fricción de sus caderas al presionarse descaradamente.

Ligeramente agitados se separaron, ambos tan cerca que parecían querer ser uno. Y pese al rubor en sus mejillas, el castaño le lamió la comisura de los labios antes de bajar por ese delgado cuello.

Lo que en un principio fueron fugaces besos, agitaron la respiración de Kouji hasta el punto de morder su labio inferior con tal de no suspirar de placer, al sentir el parsimonioso recorrido de una húmeda caricia a lo largo de su cuello.

La exquisita sensación lo obligó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño suavemente.

Había un sabor adictivo en esa pálida piel, misma que por el momento tenia rastros de saliva gracias a sus húmedos besos, eso hacia estremecer al peliazul entre sus brazos.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en algo Takuya lo mordió….

-.-¡Ahh!

….sólo para escuchar eso. Sabia que le dejaría marca, pero eso demostraba que Kouji era tan suyo, y esa respiración entrecortada en su oído así lo aseguraba.

Despacio los ojos de Minamoto se fueron abriendo, e impulsado por una exasperante necesidad de tocarlo, deslizo las manos por el pecho del castaño.

Hizo un lento recorrido por encima de la camiseta, que consiguió impacientar a Takuya, y a él sonreír. Al llegar al final de la prenda aun mojada introdujo las manos dentro, su compañero tembló al sentir las frías manos sobre su abdomen, palpando, subiendo por su piel.

Alentado por ello, Takuya lo beso de nuevo, adentrándose en esa intoxicante boca con insinuantes caricias que el peliazul apenas podía responder.

Eso no evito que empezara a guiarlo por la habitación, hasta que Kouji choco contra el borde de la cama, donde se dejo caer con el castaño encima.

-.-Hmmmm

Suspiro Takuya cuando Kouji le mordió gentilmente. Despacio se separaron.

Kouji sentía el suave colchón contra su espalda y ese delicioso peso que lo mantenía acostado. Sus piernas colgaban por un costado de la cama. La respiración agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara en busca de aire, y sus manos ahora en la espalda de Takuya se encargaba de trazar caminos imaginarios por la piel expuesta.

La sola imagen bastaba para perder la cordura. Takuya miro como ese joven debajo suyo tenia las mejillas encantadoramente teñidas de carmín, una que el ayudaba a generar dado que tenia las piernas a los costados, creado la placentera presión que los hizo respirar mas rápido.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING.**

Hasta que ese molesto sonido los distrajo. El teléfono resonaba entre la casa vacía, donde ninguno de los dos se movió.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING….**

Por un momento dejo de sonar…

…….

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING.**

…mas el silencio no duro mucho. De mala gana Kouji se apoyo en los codos, viendo el aparato que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING.**

Parecía que no se iba a callar, así que con un suspiro de resignación hizo a un lado a Takuya, poniéndose de pie para ir a contestar.

Siendo las manos en su cintura las que lo hicieron sentarse en las piernas del castaño.

-.-Deja…que suene- le susurro Takuya al oído con la respiración entrecortada.

Algo desubicado por la posición, Kouji se alarmo al sentir esas manos abriéndole las piernas, dejándolo totalmente sentado en el regazo.

No pudo sino sonrojarse violentamente por esa mano que subía por el interior de su muslo hacia la entrepierna, mientras la otra mano iba por su cadera, adentrándose en su camiseta, subiéndola un poco.

El contacto de esa tersa piel bajo la yema de sus dedos mando todo sentido común al diablo, y Takuya concentrado en ello bajo por el ombligo, dibujando sensuales caricias alrededor de este. El delicado vientre llamo su atención, subió por el tomándose su tiempo, deleitándome con la extremada suavidad, y con la porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto conforme su mano alza la camiseta.

-.-Hmmm

Kouji suspiro, cerrando de nuevo los ojos debido a los nuevos besos en su cuello, donde no pudo sino ladear la cabeza, dándole mas espacio al castaño, sintiendo esas sutiles mordidas y la caliente humedad de esa curiosa lengua contra su piel.

-.-¡Ahhh!

Fue involuntario, el placer lo tomo desprevenido al sentir la caricia en su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo en que esa mano que subía por su abdomen llego hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a acariciar insistentemente.

-.-Ahhh….Ahhh

Fascinante, no había más sensual melodía que los entrecortados gemidos de Kouji Minamoto. Donde Takuya podía sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos por el placer contenido.

-.-Ah…

Más eran los pausados sonidos los que desgastaban su razón…

-.-¡¡Ahhhh!!

Aunque esta vez el despectivo sonido fue compartido. Ambos temblaron inevitablemente cuando Takuya tomo las caderas contrarias, moviendo a Kouji hacia delante y luego hacia atrás.

-.-Ahh….ahh….

Respiraciones descontroladas, agitadas, sentían el aire caliente invadir cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Takuya no pudo sino morder su labio inferior, reprimiendo los gemidos al sentir los movimientos que el peliazul hacia por su cuenta, presionando esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo….

….endemoniadamente tentador, y exquisitamente prohibido.

Totalmente embriagado, Takuya tomo el rostro de Kouji para que se vieran de lado, uniéndose en un nuevo beso, hambriento de necesidad. Su boca ayudaba a apaciguar ese calor que lo envolvía, pero al mismo tiempo alimentaba mas las ansiad de tenerlo cerca.

Conforme sus lenguas se buscaban, la mano del castaño tanteo el borde del pantalón contrario. Primero se deshizo del botón que los sujetaba para sucesivamente bajar despacio la cremallera.

Kouji rompió el beso quizás algo sobresaltado, siendo tan inesperado movimiento el que hizo que un delgado hilo de saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios.

Cosa que fue ignorada al ver la mano de Takuya deslizándose por encima de sus boxers hacia su despierta hombría.

Oh, Takuya amo ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Minamoto, y amo aun mas ver los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y como insistentemente se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer.

Una lasciva sonrisa se formo en sus labios al momento de tomar de nuevo el rostro de Kouji para besarlo. Él quería oírlo gritar de placer.

Así, difícilmente el peliazul respondía los calientes toques que mandaban directas corrientes de placer a esa sensible parte en su cuerpo. Donde la mano de Takuya en su cadera moviéndolo hacia delante y atrás, y la otra acariciándolo en la entrepierna seguían un ritmo auto impuesto. Siendo los ardientes besos los que terminaban por agitarlo mas.

Él no podía evitar jadear en la boca contraria, aunque sabia que esto lo hacia Takuya a propósito. Al castaño le gustaba descontrolarlo, lo sentía por aquello que él mismo presionaba con sus insistentes y suaves movimientos.

Y aunque esos lo hacia sonrojar de vergüenza por dejarse llevar, no oponía mucha resistencia frente a la forma en que Takuya lo tocaba de esa forma que mandaba todo sentido racional de vacaciones.

Por que Kambara quería oírlo gritar en medio del éxtasis, quería verlo invadido de placer sólo por ser él quien lo tocaba.

-.-….deje su mensaje después del tono ¡PII!: Kouji, hijo lamentamos haber salido así, por favor contesta…..supongo que estas enojado. Bueno, llegaremos en 10 minutos, por favor espéranos.

……..

Entre alos de respiración, ambos miraron el olvidado teléfono. Ninguno se movía parecían algo aturdidos, así que lo único audible fueron sus respiraciones entrecortadas y la suave lluvia de afuera.

-.-Takuya….-llamo Kouji ronco por la excitación. Sonrojándose terriblemente por el grado al que llego la situación-…Tu mano.

El mencionado también se sonrojo al sacar la mano dentro de los pantalones del peliazul. En silencio Takuya dejo que Kouji se bajara de sus piernas al sentarse entre estas, por lo que tuvo que subirse mas en la cama sin llegar a soltarlo, manteniéndolo en un posesivo abrazo.

-.-Deberíamos bañarnos- sugirió Kouji no sólo para calmarse un poco, sino porque ambos aun tenia la ropa mojada-….Solos

Agrego al sentir que Takuya lo abrazaba por más fuerza.

-.-Eres un aguafiestas- sonrió Takuya, y entre ambos se instauro un extraño silencio que no resultaba incomodo- Y….-divago- ¿Cómo así que te vas? ¿acaso reprobaste el examen de admisión a la universidad?

Pregunto dudoso al apoyar la cabeza contra la de Kouji, mirando algún punto entre la nada.

Además, si ese fuese el caso, Takuya estaba dispuesto a sobornar a quien hiciese falta con tal que Minamoto entrara a la universidad o.ô

Una verdadera exageración considerando que no tenía ni un peso u.uUU

-.-Aun no salen las listas de los admitidos- informo Kouji al relajarse entre los brazos contrarios. Era una suave sensación que envolvía todos sus sentidos

Por su parte, el castaño pensó que eso cambiaba todo u.u, no importaba si él mismo debía violar la seguridad virtual de los computadores que tenía las listas con tal que Kouji se quedara o.o

Una completa barbaridad dado que de computadores no sabía la mayor cosa TT.TT

Claro que apunto estuvo de seguir con el tema de no ser porque recayó en el pequeño detalle, que no sólo Kouji se dejaba abrazar, sino que respondió todos sus besos y caricias.

Inevitablemente Takuya se tenso un poco ante ese rayo de luz que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-.-¿Esto significa que también te gusto?- se aventuro a preguntar

Había cierto nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que aumento dado el silencio de Kouji. Por unos eternos segundos estuvieron así, hasta que el peliazul giro despacio para ver al otro.

Kambara nunca había visto tan maravillosa sonrisa en alguien tan frió como lo era su amigo.

-.-Si, eso significa que también me gustas-

CONTINAURA:

Ehhhhh o.o…..primero, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad n-n, y un feliz año nuevo n---n, y segundo digamos simplemente que Gomen por la tardanza n.nUU.

No tengo ni idea como quedo el capitulo TT.TT, hice lo mejor que pude Ne TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) así que sean amables conmigo

Bueno, no se como actualizar TT-TT en Verdad Gomen Nasai si quedo muy aburrido TT.TT se hizo lo que se pudo o.o, y espero compense la milenaria espera n.nUU

De acuerdo, les diré que el próximo capitulo es el final n0n…que tristeza TT.TT, mi fic se acaba TT0TT, aunque ustedes dirán "¡AL FIN!" n.nUU

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**NO TE TOMES LA VIDA EN SERIO, AL FIN Y AL CABO NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE ELLA"**


End file.
